Old Friends, New Enemies
by vjd
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE MONSTER WITHIN Bella encounters an old friend while walking in the forest. Who will she meet and what will the consequences be?
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

It had been several weeks since the incident in Canada. Edward was twice as protective of me now. He hardly ever left my side, not that I'm complaining. I was becoming better at controlling my vampire tendencies under Edward's tutelage. I could now blend in among humans as well as the rest of the Cullen's did. The only thing holding me back was my thirst. I was still having a hard time controlling my hunger for human blood.

Being back with the Cullen's was like being in heaven. They were my home. I never imagined I could feel so loved. They were my family just as much as my human parents had been. I had put them through so much and still they accepted me and loved me as one of their own.

Because of my lack of control over my thirst I was still house bound. I really didn't mind. Edward always found a way to make each and everyday interesting and fun. Today Edward had decided that we were going to go back to the meadow. It was supposed to be partly sunny out today, and he was determined to keep his promise to take me back.

The run through the forests was invigorating. I couldn't seem to run fast enough. I wanted to be there already, to feel the sun on my skin with Edward by my side. As soon as I saw the brightness through the trees I smiled hugely. I was almost there. As I broke through the trees, and into the perfectly round meadow, I couldn't help but freeze with awe. It was exactly as I remembered. The scents, and sounds were just as amazing and they assaulted my senses.

I closed my eyes taking in everything, just as I felt two strong arms encircle my waist. I smiled at his touch as I inhaled deeply. I felt him lower his head and rest it in the nook of my neck as he kissed me lightly. I slowly turned to face Edward and was struck by his beauty as he sparkled in the sun. How did I ever get so lucky, I thought to my self as I stared into his beautiful topaz eyes.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered.

I sighed lightly, "Just about how lucky I am and how beautiful you are."

"I think you have it wrong. _You_ are the beautiful one." He replied winking at me. I softly laughed shaking my head as I sank to the ground. Edward followed me to the soft earth below and pulled me close to his side. We said nothing for a long time and just held each other as we basked in the sun. My mind started to wonder about what the future might hold for us. How long would we stay in Forks? Where would we go? What about Victoria?

I had already resigned myself to the idea that I had no other family outside of the Cullen's. It was hard to accept but it was for the best. If I ever were to hurt Charlie or Renee I could never forgive myself. It was easier to simply stay away forever, to keep them safe. I could make that sacrifice. Not a day went by where I didn't worry about Victoria. I could only imagine what she was thinking and feeling. James had been her mate, and we had taken him from her. I shuddered to think of what my life would be like if Edward ceased to exist. The thought was simply too painful. I knew she would want revenge; it was only a matter of time. My brow furrowed at the thought of yet another confrontation. Edward noticed.

"What's wrong Bella? What are you thinking about so hard?" His voice was soft and sounded concerned.

"Oh nothing important." He hated it when I focused too much on Victoria. He was always trying to protect me. It was nice in some ways, but infuriating in others. He always tried to keep things from me, and it made me feel like I was a child not his equal.

"Bella." He said firmly.

I sighed, "I was just thinking about the future." I confessed.

He frowned understanding what I meant, "Bella don't worry. I will always keep you safe."

"I know. I just…" I trailed off looking away into the forests. I didn't want to lose him ever. What if Victoria came back and hurt him, or any of the Cullen's? I loved them all too much to see them get hurt in anyway.

"You just what?" Edward asked softly.

"I just don't want to lose you." I whispered turning back to look at his face.

"I'm not going anywhere. I have waited over 100 years for you Bella. Trust me, it will take more than one vampire to take me away from you." I nodded in reply still worried and concerned.

Edward could tell I was still alarmed and he shook his head slowly back and forth before leaning down and gently brushing his lips to mine, "Oh Bella what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" I answered back with a coy smile.

"Always." He said earnestly and leaned in to kiss me again.

We held each other close until the sun started to set. Reluctantly we got up and started back to the car. As we drove up to the house I glanced over at Edward and saw him stiffen slightly. I instantly became alert searching for the cause, as I stared at Edward waiting for an explanation. I watched as he slowly relaxed and turned to me.

"Edward what is it?"

"Nothing," He said trying to soothe me. I knew he was lying and growled softly in frustration.

"Just tell me." I said a little more forcefully than I planned.

He sighed, "It's nothing to worry about. Carlisle just needs to talk to me." I scowled at him knowing he was holding something back, but decided not to push the matter any further.

As soon as we parked the car, and got inside, Edward headed for Carlisle's office where I am sure he was waiting. I went to my room to wait for Edward. Something was going on and I was determined to find out what it was. He couldn't keep things from me like this. I deserved to know. I paced my room silently straining to hear anything no matter how small that they may be discussing. They were talking too fast for me to catch anything. In irritation I threw myself on my bed to wait.

Edward came to my room after a while and I sat up in anticipation for him to explain. He came over to the bed and lay down next to me. He said nothing for a long time and I started to grit my teeth and glare at him losing my patience. He chuckled softly at my expression running a hand through his hair. This only proved to annoy me furthur and I crossed my arms across my chest.

He took a deep breath, "I need to go with Carlisle for a few days."

"Where are you going?" I asked annoyed with his vagueness.

"There is just some business we need to take care of." He hedged.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Business?"

"Yes." He said simply pursing his lips. It was clear he was not going to elaborate. I could feel my anger rising.

"Edward…" I began hotly but he cut me off taking my face in his hands roughly and kissing me fiercely. I was so surprised by the embrace that I momentarily forgot my anger and wrapped my arms around his neck losing myself in the kiss. As he pulled away I could feel the surprise on my face and watched as Edward smiled hugely.

"I have to go now. I will see you in a few days." He stated as he swiftly got up from my bed and left my room. I hated when he did that. He was such a cheater. No matter I would find out what he was up to when he got back. In the mean time there were other members of the family I could question and get information from. I took comfort in that fact as I lay back down on my bed missing Edward already.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

I closed my eyes as I located the members of my family. Carlisle and Edward seemed to be the only ones not home. I smiled to myself as I listened to Jasper and Emmett yell at the TV. They were watching some sports program and were not happy with what was happening. I decided to start with them. Maybe if they were distracted enough they would answer without realizing what they were doing.

I made my way down stairs silently and fluidly sat down between Emmett and Jasper sighing as I glanced at the TV. "Hey Bella. You like baseball?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"Not really." I replied. He nodded his head never taking his eyes off the TV.

Jasper was the next to speak, "Did you need something Bella? You seem…anxious." He commented with raised eyebrows.

"Well…I was just missing Edward, and was wondering what he was doing. Do you know?" I asked innocently shrugging my shoulders.

"Didn't he tell you?" Emmett questioned for the first time turning from the TV to look at me.

"He was in a hurry. All I know is that he is with Carlisle." I hedged looking down and playing with a piece of my hair.

I looked up to see Emmett shrug, "That's right he's with Carlisle taking care of some business." He sounded bored and quickly turned his head back to the TV.

I frowned. This was not going the way I had hoped. They were being just as cryptic as Edward. I sighed, "What kind of business?"

I watched as Emmett and Jasper shared a quick look and a wicked smile spread across Emmett's face.

"Why Bella are you trying to pump us for information?" He asked his eyes full of amusement. I decided to drop all pretenses. I was getting annoyed. It seemed everyone knew where Edward was but me.

"So," I challenged crossing my arms over my chest, "Do you know or not?" I demanded.

I felt Jasper shake beside me and turned to see him laughing. I was getting angry now. "Bella don't be mad. Yes we do know where they are, and no we are not going to tell you."

I glared at him, "Why not?" I said pursing my lips as I leaned back against the couch.

This time it was Emmett's turn to laugh, "If Edward found out that we told you…" he trailed off shaking his head, "this is between you and him." He said pointing a finger at me.

"Is it really that bad?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "You know Edward. He hates to see you upset in anyway."

"Fine." I spat out angrily jumping off the couch as I stormed out of the room. I could hear them laugh at me as I left and it only fueled my anger. They were absolutely useless. I decided to try Esme, surely she would not be scared of Edward and would tell me. I made my way up stairs to Carlisle's study where I knew she was reading.

"Esme?"

"Yes dear."

"I hope I'm not disturbing you…I just needed to talk to you if you don't mind?"

"Of course please ask me anything?" She replied sweetly.

"Well I was just wondering if you knew where Carlisle and Edward were?" I asked and quickly added, "And please don't tell me they are away on business."

She chuckled softly, "I take you have heard that explanation a lot?"

"Yes." I said sounding annoyed.

"Come have a seat." She pointed to a chair in front of the large desk and I quickly made my way to the chair and sat down waiting patiently for her to continue.

"It is true, they are away on business. I'm afraid it is not my place to tell you all the particulars. That is something you will have to work out with Edward. They will be back tomorrow night, and then you and he should talk."

"That's not fair." I whined.

She smiled warmly at me, "You have to understand he is just trying to look after you. He has waited a long time for you to come along, and he is a tad bit protective at times. A little too protective maybe." She said smiling, "Don't worry he will tell you. Just be firm. I agree with you, you deserve to know what is going on."

I sighed heavily excusing my self from the room. I was so frustrated. I knew I was new to this lifestyle but that didn't mean I needed to be coddled. I was becoming antsy and decided to go outside for a walk. As long as I stayed close to the house there was no danger in me going alone. I made my way to the backyard, and entered the trees without direction. I just needed to get away and clear my head. I walked for a long time before I realized that I had gone deeper into the woods than I should have. I sighed deeply as I turned around to head back to the house.

After a few feet I smelt something absolutely revolting. I had never encountered a stench so appalling before. I wrinkled my nose as I searched the forests for the cause. There a few feet away I saw a person standing shaking slightly. Something about them looked familiar, but I couldn't I didn't know why. We stared at each other for a long moment and then he took a few more steps towards me.

"You're Isabella Swan right? Charlie Swan's daughter?" I was shocked he knew my name. How did he know me and why did he smell so bad?

"Bella." I corrected automatically.

"I'm Jacob Black. Billy, my dad, is best friends with your father." He seemed careful to stay a few feet from me never once offering to shake my hand. I was thankful for that. I could see he was clenching his fists tightly and I silently wondered what was bothering him.

Of course, now I remembered. When I used to visit Charlie in the summers for a few weeks I would go fishing with them and play with Billy's twin daughters. I didn't remember Jacob though.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. I remember playing with your sisters though." I smiled. I felt the need to be careful around him. I didn't understand why. He was just a human, but strangely enough I never once thirsted for his blood. How could that be? Was I stronger than I thought?

He interrupted my thoughts with a question. "I thought you were away at school?"

"Uh…yeah…well…I came home for the weekend…to see my dad." I lied. I hoped I sounded convincing.

"Oh I see." He said nodding his head. He was shaking again, and I stared at him perplexed by his actions. What was he doing in the forests anyway? He was a long way from the reservation.

"I gotta run." He said as he looked over his shoulder, "I'll see you around." I nodded slowly as I watched him turn to leave. That was so strange. He seemed so cool and collected in his responses, yet his body language told me something was brewing underneath.

I ran back to the house as a feeling of unease flowed through me. I hoped I hadn't done anything wrong running into someone that knew me like that. I guess since he was the only one to see me it didn't really matter. No one would believe him. I couldn't get over the feeling that I had in the pit of my stomach that something just wasn't right about him.

Upon reaching the house I flew to my room wanting to be alone with my thoughts. I wished more than anything that Edward was here so that I could talk to him about what had happened. I sighed deciding to take a shower. I had gotten dirty on my run back and needed to clean up. What was with Jacob Black? There was something strange about him I just couldn't place it.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

I spent the next day avoiding everyone. Emmett tried a few times to coax me out of my room but I was too frustrated. I wanted to know what Edward was up to, and it bothered me that no one would tell me. I also needed the time alone to contemplate my encounter with Jacob Black. I didn't know whether I should tell anyone about what happened or not. There seemed to be no danger in our little encounter, but I wasn't sure. I was anxious for night to come so that I could discuss everything with Edward.

I decided to go to Edward's room and listen to some music to pass the time. I picked out a few Rock CD's and gingerly placed them in his stereo. As a human I was prone to breaking anything I touched, and I didn't want to take any chances with Edward's very nice and very expensive stereo system. I placed the music on repeat not wanting to get up to change the CD's once they were done.

As the music started I slowly made my way to his couch and lay down on my stomach closing my eyes as I let the music wash over me. I have no idea how long I stayed like that, but the next thing I remembered was hearing laughing and sensing someone standing over me. I turned quickly to see who was there and found Edward's angelic face smiling down on me. His eyes were bright with laughter and he was smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Is this what you do when I am away?" He asked teasingly.

"Maybe." I replied moving to make room for him next to me. He chuckled softly as he fluidly sat down beside me. I threw my arms around him pulling my body tight against his. I felt his body shake softly with laughter from my reaction. He pulled me over to sit in his lap and held me close caressing my hair.

"I missed you too." He whispered into my ear just before he started to kiss down my neck. His hands rubbed softly up and down my back as he continued to explore my neck with his soft lips. I was so lost in his touch that I almost forgot I was upset with him. With great effort I pulled away to look him in his eyes. He frowned and looked at me quizzically not understanding why I pulled away.

"Edward where have you been?" I asked trying to sound stern.

He sighed deeply his eyes never leaving mine, "I told you I was with Carlisle taking care of some business."

I narrowed my eyes at him and jumped from his lap. He looked at me with shocked eyes, as he took in my expression his face hardened and he clenched his jaw. I was sick and tired of him being so cryptic with me. What could he possibly be trying to protect me from?

"Edward Cullen I am so tired of hearing that answer. Are you going to tell me what you were up to or not?" I yelled.

"I did tell you." He answered curtly pursing his lips.

"No you didn't. I deserve to know. I am not a child Edward." I spat at him angrily.

I watched as he hung his head and ran his hand through his hair. I waited impatiently crossing my arms across my chest. Minutes passed and he still said nothing. I wanted to throw something I was so frustrated with him. It soon became apparent that he was not going to respond. _Fine, I thought to myself, two can play at this game_. I swiftly left his room slamming his door on my way out and entered my room locking my door behind me. I was thankful I was no longer human. As a human being this upset would have caused me to cry, not sad tears but tears of fury.

I went to my stereo and put in a CD turning the music up as loud as I could. I went to my bed throwing myself on it as I buried my face in my pillows. I wanted to scream! I was not a little child. He needed to stop treating me so fragilely. Why didn't he trust me? Just then I heard a knock on my door. I sat up quickly knowing who it was.

"Bella?" I didn't answer. I knew I was being childish but I was still too mad to talk to him rationally. After a few minutes I heard him try to turn the doorknob to enter with no success. I smiled smugly to myself grateful I had remembered to lock the door.

"Bella." He sounded frustrated, and I heard him push gently on the door.

"Edward Cullen you do not want to know what will happen to you if you bust through that door right now." I challenged in a low cool voice. I heard him sigh heavily and then his door close.

Once he was gone I laid back down on my bed feeling a little sad. I had missed him so much and now we would be separated for yet another night. I had to be firm as Esme said, he needed to know that I was his equal and he didn't need to protect me from everything all the time. I was stronger than he thought. It was almost insulting how weak he seemed to think I was. The CD soon came to an end and I made no effort to change it. I was miserable.

I watched as the sun rose making no move to get up. I listened as each member of my family prepared themselves for the up coming day. Soon the house was empty except for Edward and me. I reluctantly got up and made my way to my wardrobe to dress for the day. I decided on a maroon sweater with a dark pair of jeans. As soon as I was dressed I heard a soft knock on my door. I froze. I desperately wanted to throw the door open and rush into his arms, but there was a lot at stake and I needed to stay firm.

"Yes." I questioned as I made my way to the door, stopping just in front of it.

"Bella may I come in?" He asked sheepishly.

"Are you ready to talk?"

I heard him take a deep breath before he continued, "Yes."

I unlocked the door and slowly opened it to find a very repentant looking Edward standing in front of me. His eyes were sad making me feel a little guilty for shutting him out the night before. He stood out side my door for a few minutes staring saying nothing until I broke contact and motioned for him to enter. He slowly walked past me and stood in the middle of my room. I made my way to my bed and sat down waiting for him to start talking.

He ran his hand through his hair as he turned to address me, "Look Bella I am truly sorry for last night. I never meant to upset you like that."

"I'm glad you're sorry Edward, but that's not what I want to hear right now. Are you going to tell me where you have been or not?" I asked brusquely.

"I was getting to that." He answered contritely. "I _was_ out on business with Carlisle." I narrowed my eyes at him crossing my arms across my chest growling softly. He quickly raised his hand to me and continued, "Let me finish. I was working out a treaty with the werewolves on the La Push Reservation."

I stared at him wide-eyed shocked, "Werewolves?"

"Is it so hard to believe. We exists why not werewolves too?" He had a point. If you told me a few months ago that vampires existed I would have thought you were insane, and now I am one. I guess anything is possible. I nodded my head for him to continue as I composed my face.

"There is a new pack of werewolves on the reservation and we were just making sure that the treaty we made with them many years ago still held today."

"What's the treaty for?" I was confused. Why would vampires and werewolves need a treaty to begin with?

"We are natural enemies Bella. The treaty splits up the land into territories. They are not allowed on our land and we are not allowed on theirs. The treaty is in place to avoid war between our two kinds." He explained gravely.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry. I was just trying to protect you. I see how you worry about Victoria and I just didn't want to give you another reason to be concerned." He said solemnly turning his head to the side.

I got up and walked over to Edward's side taking his hands in mine. He kept his head to the side so I raised his hands to my mouth and kissed them gently. He turned to look at me and his eyes were sad and full of anguish.

"Edward you can't protect me from everything no matter how hard you try. You can't treat me as if I am something fragile that will break at any moment. I am stronger than you think I am. When you keep me in the dark it hurts me. I need you to trust me and confide in me." I said sincerely as I stared intently in his eyes.

He looked back as me remorsefully, "I do trust you Bella. I trust you more than anyone else. I am so sorry I hurt you. I promise to never keep anything from you again."

I smiled up at him, "That's all I'm asking for."

I reached up on my toes to press my lips to his. He instantly dropped my hands and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him. It felt so good to be close to him again and feel his body close to mine. I never wanted to fight again. He deepened the kiss and I felt his tongue gently graze my bottom lip. I moaned softly as I granted him entrance feeling his tongue softly massaging mine. We stood holding each other kissing for what seemed like hours. We pulled away breathlessly and stared into each other's eyes.

"Welcome back." I giggled leaning my head against his chest. I heard him grunt and pulled away to look at his face. His face looked upset but his eyes were full of humor.

"What?"

"Is that all I get after being away for so long. Some welcome." He scoffed ginning.

"Why Mr. Cullen what did you expect? What kind of a girl do you think I am?" I replied smiling coyly.

He smiled at me mischievously and suddenly I felt myself become airborne. Before I knew what was happening Edward had thrown me over his shoulder and was carrying me out of the room. I struggled to free myself but he just held me tighter. He placed me gently down on the couch in his room and laid himself on top of me. I opened my eyes wide in fake surprise as he began stroking my face.

"Now that you have me where you want me what are you going to do with me?" I whispered trying to sound frightened.

He laughed softly at my question as he ran his hands up my legs making my breath catch. He lowered his face to the hollow at the base of neck and proceeded to kiss his way up to my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his back and slid one hand under his shirt caressing his skin. As our lips met we unleashed all the desire and passion we had for one another. We stayed close to each other all afternoon, neither one of us wanting to move.

I still had a few questions about the treaty and my encounter with Jacob, but I didn't want to spoil the mood. I had pushed Edward far enough for one day. I would ask Carlisle once he got home tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

I slowly approached the living room where Esme and Carlisle were curled up on the couch together as he read a book of poetry lovingly to his wife. They looked so in love and happy together I felt myself smile slightly at the sight. I didn't have the heart to disturb them. I could ask Carlisle my questions later, and I turned to leave.

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle call.

I turned around slowly feeling guilty for disturbing them. "Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Nonsense did you need something?" Esme asked as she sat up from the couch.

"It's ok really it can wait. I just needed to talk to Carlisle."

"Let's go to my study then." He stated as he gracefully got up from the couch and smiled lovingly at his wife. "We can continue this later." I watched as Esme smiled warmly at her husband taking the book from his hands. I smiled apologetically at her as I followed Carlisle up the stairs. As he entered the room he motioned for me to follow and have a seat. He made his way to the chair directly across from me and smiled at me patiently waiting for my questions.

"I just had some questions about the business you and Edward have been away on."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I did. He told me the basics. I mean I know that you were working some sort of treaty out with the werewolves, but that's it. I didn't want to upset him with all my questions, and well…I didn't know if he would answer all of them." I replied sheepishly.

Carlisle gave me a knowing look and smiled, "What do you want to know?"

I smiled excited that I was finally going to get my questions answered. "Why do we need a treaty? How long has it been in place? What are the conditions? Who exactly is the treaty…"

"Bella," Carlisle chuckled as he cut me off, "one at a time." I nodded smiling waiting for him to begin.

"The treaty was first created many years ago when our family only consisted of Esme, Edward and I. We came to live in Forks and found that there was also a pack of werewolves that lived on the La Push reservation. They were not happy with our arrival, and we did not want war. You see Bella dear, werewolves are created for one purpose and one purpose only-to destroy vampires."

I stared at him wide eyed as he continued. "We are natural enemies. That is why a treaty was so important. We set up a meeting with the Elders of their tribe to see if we could work out a peace agreement between our two kinds. We informed them that we did not drink human blood, only animal blood. Eventually we came to an agreement. We were restricted from their lands and were forbidden to ever bite a human. In turn they agreed to keep our secret and not fight us."

"But who are the Elders? Hasn't the treaty already been broken? Is that why you have been meeting with them lately?" My voice trembled slightly. I was so confused and scared. Edward had bitten me. He had broken the treaty. Were we in danger now?

"Bella calm down." He soothed as he continued, "We have been meeting with the Elders lately because they are new, and we just wanted to make sure they were going to keep their side of the treaty. They do not know about you so there is nothing to fear. The Elders are the leaders of the tribe. They are the ancestors of Clearwater and Black the ones we originally made the treaty with."

I stiffed as he mentioned the name Black. Could he mean Billy Black? No he couldn't. It couldn't be. I started to shake my head slowly back and forth. If he meant Billy Black then they knew. Jacob would have told them. My breathing was coming is small gasps as the realization of the situation sunk in.

"Do you mean Billy Black?" I choked out barely above a whisper.

"Yes, do you know him?" Carlisle asked concerned. His eyes were watching me intently as my face fell and grew even paler.

"Bella are you ok?"

"I'm sorry…no…can't…so sorry…" My mind was numb. I couldn't seem to form a complete thought. Again I had put this family into harms way. How could I be so stupid? I was brought from my thoughts as Carlisle placed his hands on my shoulders and shook me roughly.

"Bella what's going on? You need to talk to me." He said sternly. I looked into his eyes and saw how concerned he was. I opened my mouth to try to explain but nothing came out. I tried to calm my breathing but nothing was working. How could I tell him that I had betrayed his entire family after all the love and acceptance they had shown me? I was terrified to hear his reaction. I somehow managed to squeak out another sorry before Carlisle turned from me and yelled something. I wasn't sure what he said, but soon I felt myself being lifted and cradled in someone's lap. I looked up to see my angel looking down at me with worried eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked softly stroking my face with his hand. I cold take the guilt no longer. I wrapped my arms securely around his neck and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry. They know. It's all my fault. They know." I whispered.

Edward gently pulled back from me to look into my face, "Who? What do they know?"

"I just went for a short walk. I didn't mean to wander so far away."

"Bella honey, you're not making sense. You need to calm down and start from the beginning. Don't worry I'm here. You're safe." He murmured gently stroking my hair.

I took a few deep breaths and looked up into Edward's anxious face, "When you were gone with Carlisle I tried to get the others to tell me where you were, but they refused.   
I was frustrated and decided to go for a walk, just to clear my head a little. I went into the woods alone and wondered away father than I should." I dropped my head and fidgeted with my fingers as I continued, "I ran into someone-someone who knew me." I whispered.

"Whom did you run into?" Carlisle asked anxiously.

I hesitated briefly then whispered, "Jacob Black." I instantly felt Edward stiffen under me and I snapped my head up to read his face. His face was twisted with worry and concern, but thankfully there was no anger. It was quiet for a few minutes and I grew incredibly nervous as I waited for someone to speak.

"We will need to call a family meeting." Carlisle muttered solemnly. Edward nodded his head in response and placed my on my feet. I watched as he and Carlisle shared a meaningful look just before Edward got up and led me out of the study and to the living room downstairs.

Edward sat down fluidly onto one of the chairs and pulled my on top of him as he cradled my body close to his. I buried my head in Edward's chest as I watched the others file into the room after Carlisle had called them in. They all looked curious, except for Jasper. He was eyeing me suspiciously. He raised his eyebrows as he looked at Edward and I felt his shrug around me. He must have been asking Edward what was wrong with me. He could feel the guilt and fear that was consuming me. I couldn't take looking at them any longer and I dropped my gaze to the floor. What would they think of me after what I had done? Would they send me away? They had ever right to. I tensed at the thought of being sent away and felt Edward wrap his arms around me securely and hold me closer. What had I done?


	5. Chapter 5

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

"We have a problem." Carlisle began after everyone had entered the room and found a seat. "It seems that Jacob Black ran into Bella while we were meeting with his father Billy Black one of the Elders from the reservation." He added gravely. It was silent for a few moments. Afraid to meet anyone's gaze I kept my head down twining and untwining my fingers. Finally Edward reached around and took my hands in his squeezing them gently reassuringly.

The silence was finally broken by a sudden out burst. "I knew it! I told you she would be nothing but trouble. Why'd you have to stop him Emmett. You should have let Edward drain her dry." Rosalie spat out angrily. I felt Edward's chest rumble as he growled in her direction. I glanced up to see Rosalie glaring at me causing me to flinch.

"Rose." Emmett muttered sternly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She pushed his hand away quickly never taking her eyes from me. Edward's growl became more pronounced, and I tried to calm him by placing my hand to his chest. I deserved her hatred after all. She was right.

"Enough." Carlisle commanded calmly but with great authority. There was a sudden wave of tranquility that filled the room causing Edward to relax around me. He bent his head down and kissed me softly on my forehead as he again wrapped his arms protectively around me as he turned to glower one last time at Rosalie.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to the room in general focusing my gaze once again to the floor.

"It's not your fault." Carlisle assured me. I looked up to see him smiling at me to comfort me. I smiled back weakly in thanks. I knew he was just trying to placate me- I was thankful for the effort-but he did not convince me.

"I think our best course of action would be to leave as soon as possible to avoid outright war if possible." He turned to me then looking intently into my eyes as he added soberly, "we will never be able to return again."

The weight of his words hit me like a ton of bricks. I really would never see my father again. I had already accepted that fact, but somehow his statement made it all much more real and final. I swallowed hard and nodded my head in agreement too afraid my voice would give away the guilt and pain I was feeling.

"Do we know if they are planning anything?" Emmett asked.

"No." Edward spoke for the first time, "They gave no signs at our last meeting that they knew anything, but they have known for a while now. Anything is possible." He added softly.

"Be on alert. We will be leaving before the week is out." Carlisle demanded as turned to look at Alice. "Keep an eye out. If you have any visions let us know immediately."

"Of course." Alice stated before she closed her eyes and slipped into a trace like state. I watched as Jasper went to her side quickly taking her in his arms as he carried her to their room. Everyone was getting up and leaving to prepare for the move to come. I could not meet their gazes and I closed my eyes ashamed, and I buried my head in Edward's chest. I felt myself being carried but I did not open my eyes. I was aware that Edward had placed me down on something soft-my bed. I turned my back to him not wanting to look into his eyes. He laid down next to me wrapping his arms around me as he pulled my body to his.

"Are you ok?" He whispered into my ear. I was silent for a long time as I contemplated his question. _Was _I ok? Did it really matter? After the danger I brought to this family who cared how I felt anymore. Why did danger always have to follow me? Even as a human I was always getting hurt or in some kind of trouble. I knew the people in the emergency room at the hospital by their first names. I was a plague that was slowly destroying this family.

I could sense Edward growing impatient and sighed, "fine." My voice sounded cold and held little emotion.

He tightened his hold on me and tried to soothe me. "It's ok Bella. It's going to be ok."

I know he meant for his words to be comforting but how could things be ok? We were on the brink of war with the one thing out there that was made to kill our kind. What about that was ok?

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Bella you did nothing wrong." He insisted.

I turned to face him with anger in my eyes. How could he say that? Was he blind? "This is _all_ my fault." I shot at him. "_I_ was the one who acted like a child and stormed off into the forest alone to pout. Which by the way _I_ knew _I_ was not supposed to do. _I_ was the one who wandered in deep not paying attention to where _I_ was going. If _I_ had followed the rules none of this would have happened. If _I_ had told someone sooner then we would have more time to prepare…" I trailed off looking away afraid to finish my sentence.

He placed one of his hands under my chin turning my face to his. His eyes were full of sadness and compassion for me. "Bella it will be ok. I promise. Nothing is going to happen to any of us. No one blames you." He persisted firmly.

"That's not true. Rosalie does." I replied glumly.

Edward's face went dark as his jam tightened. "Don't worry about her." He told me through clenched teeth. I pulled me against his chest and started to rub soothing circles into my back as he hummed tonelessly to me. Hours passed and he simply held me close saying nothing. I could feel the tension in his body. He was trying to stay calm for me, but it wasn't working. I knew him better than that, and could see through his pretences.

"Tell me something?" I asked him breaking the silence.

"Anything." He whispered.

"Where will we go?"

I felt him shrug, "I don't know. We might go to Alaska. We have friends there we could stay with for a little while. There's always Europe I suppose." He mused pulled away from me to smile at me.

I smiled weakly in return. I was forcing them out of their home. They had worked hard to build lives for themselves here only to have them destroyed. Maybe it would have been better if I had never come to Forks. Maybe Rosalie was right. If Edward had killed me none of this would be happening.

"What was your life like before I came along?" I was genuinely curious to know if I had ever enhanced his life in any way at all.

"Very dark." He answered softly. His voice had a hint of sadness to it, and I wondered why.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it was monotonous, void of beauty and light. I always thought I was destined to live eternity alone. I thought I was whole in and of myself and needed no one. I had my family and my music; which made life tolerable enough. I never realized what I was missing, what I had been searching for all these long years until you came along. You have filled my life with such brightness and happiness…I don't know how I've lived all these years without you." His voice was filled with love and his eyes seemed to pierce right through me. I was speechless. He had been alone for so long, and he deserved better than me.

"You've always been alone then?" I asked surprised that he had never found anyone to love before me.

"Well except for my family, yes."

"Why?" I asked perplexed.

He chuckled softly and ruffled my hair playfully, "Isabella. You were not born yet. No one has ever been able to captivate me or make me feel the way you do.   
One look from you and all my cares melt away. You make me feel so whole and complete. You are the one for me." He assured me as he gazed into my eyes.

"But you never dated?" I just couldn't believe someone as amazing and gorgeous as he would never have caught someone's eye.

"No." He said grinning as he watched me take in what he said. His eyes were full of humor.

"I'm curious now. What about you? What is your history with men?" I was a little stunned by his bluntness, but quickly recovered to answer his question.

"Honestly I never really dated. I was never really interested in anyone, and no one seemed interested in me." He looked taken aback with my response, and furrowed his brow.

"I'm sure there were plenty of boys that were interested. They were probably too scared to approach you." He muttered.

I shrugged in response, knowing that was not the reason. I was simply average as a human, less than average in Phoenix. Everyone was blonde and tan. I was pale and a brunette. No one ever seemed to glance my way.

"I wonder…" he mused.

"What?" I asked.

"Well…does that mean that you have never…" He trailed off suggestively.

I was grateful I could not blush. I was embarrassed by his boldness. "No. Of course not I told you I never really dated." I was a little offended by his question. What kind of girl did he think I was?

He smiled hugely, "I know. I was just asking."

"What about you?" I demanded suddenly curious about his possible escapades with members of the opposite sex.

"Never." He replied smiling. Well at least we have that in common, I thought to myself. He raised my head to meet his lips and kissed me fiercely. I wrapped my arms around his neck losing myself in his embrace. He pulled away from me slowly looking deep into my eyes.

"I will never let anything happen to you Bella. You are my whole life now. The most important thing to me ever."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too."

We held each other close for a long time gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Somehow in his embrace I felt safe. I tried hard not to let the guilt and anxiety I felt over power me. I just wanted to stay like this forever in Edward's arms-no worries-no fears. For now he loved me and that's all that mattered.


	6. Chapter 6

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

I needed to go hunting one last time before we left to make sure I was as strong as I could be if we ran into any humans. At first only Edward and I were going but Carlisle thought it best if everyone went together. We weren't going far, just up the mountains a little ways.

"Ready?" A musical voice called from behind me.

I sighed, "let's go."

Everyone was already in the cars. Edward and I would be riding in the Volvo with Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie were taking the Mercedes with Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie still blamed me for everything and took every opportunity she could get to glare at me. We both avoided each other as much as possible. Not that I blamed her. She deserved to hate me.

I quietly slid into the front seat next to Edward and we were off. The house had been unusually quiet the last few days. Everyone was lost in thought and on edge waiting for anything to happen. It was unnerving knowing that the werewolves knew about me, and yet not knowing what they were planning. Would they attack the house? Would they try to get one of us alone? Alice was possibly the most quiet-always searching the future for any complications.

I sighed as I looked out the side window. I felt Edward grab my hand and squeeze it lightly, reassuringly. I turned my head smiling warily to see him staring at me, frowning slightly, with concern in his eyes. I tried to smile more convincingly, but his frown only deepened at my expression. I had been so quiet lately-keeping all thoughts to myself. I knew it bothered him, and that he wanted more than anything for me to talk to him. How could I? How could I worry him further with my thoughts and insecurities? I turned my gaze back to the window watching the trees fly by in a blur. There was nothing anyone could say or do that would make me feel better about the trouble I had caused this family.

We were almost there. I felt the car slow down as Edward parked the car next to the Mercedes on a turn off near the tree line. We would be running the rest of the way. Edward was at my door opening it for me offering me his hand as I got out. I took it gingerly and got out of the car. He stared down at me with so much agony in his face it made me want to cry. I reached up with my free hand to touch his face. He nuzzled his face into my hand as he closed his eyes inhaling my scent.

"Bella." He whispered. His voice was filled with pain and dejection though he tried to hide it.

"Talk to me." He breathed.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked trying to sound upbeat. He opened his eyes and furrowed his eyes brows.

He slowly pulled away from me and sighed running his free hand through his hair. "I know something is bothering you. Why won't you tell me? Why won't you talk to me?" He pleaded.

"Edward I told you already. It's just the stress of everything." I hedged. It was not a lie-just not the entire truth.

He looked at me obviously displeased with my answer breathing out sharply, but not willing to push the issue. He knew by now even when he tried to pry from me what was really bothering me he got nowhere.

"Let's go. Everyone else has already left, and we need to stay together." He murmured as he pulled me gently into the forest.

Everyone hunted quickly and before long we were back in the cars driving home. Edward had insisted on sitting in the back seat with me, which was very unusual for him. He almost always insisted on driving. He lightly stroked my hair as I laid my head in his lap. It was so comforting to just be close to him. I knew he could feel the wall I had put up around me, and he was trying desperately to break it down. I just couldn't let him in-not now.

Suddenly I felt him go tense underneath me and before I had time to ask what was wrong the car started to fish tail out of control and we crashed over the bank into a tree. Edward was holding me close as Jasper and Alice flew from the car. I looked up at Edward with frantic eyes. He simply shook his head for me to be silent and I listened harder to find out what was going on.

There was a repulsive scent in the air that was all too familiar to me. It was the same smell I encountered when I had run into Jacob Black in the forest. The werewolves were here.

"Weren't there more of you?" An unfamiliar voice called.

Edward and I both repositioned ourselves silently to take in the scene that was unfolding on the road. There were four young boys standing about ten feet away with an older one standing out front. They all had their fists balled and were shaking. I started to get up and join my family who were all standing next to the Mercedes tense, preparing to fight. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder pushing me back down. I quickly looked up and glared at Edward. I couldn't just sit here and not help-they needed me.

"Stay here." Edward said so fast I almost missed it.

"No. I need to help." I insisted.

"They _cannot_ find you." He whispered as he gave me one last fleeting look before he left me behind in the car to join the others.

I was about to get up anyway when the one in front began to speak again. "Ah I knew I had seen more of you leeches."

"I was pinned. It took a second for me to free myself." Edward replied coolly never diverting his eyes from the one in front.

"Are you sure there aren't any others still in the car? It seems someone is missing." He remarked.

"I don't know what you mean Sam. My entire family stands before you." Carlisle said.

I watched as Sam narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath calming himself before he commented. "The name Bella Swan means nothing to you?"

None of the Cullen's said anything. They simply stared back at Sam innocently.

"I know you leeches turned her. She was so young so innocent and yet you took her whole life away. Everything good and pure about her has been stripped from her. She's now nothing more than a soulless demon like yourselves." He spat out angrily. I watched as Edward's fists tightened in anger, but not one of the Cullen's made a sound. They were all glaring at Sam as he continued his rant, "I feel bad for her father. He's a good man. He didn't deserve to have his only family stolen from him and damned to Hell."

As much as I tried not to let his words bother me they cut deep.

"What do you want?" Edward said through clenched teeth.

Sam smiled back at him, knowing he had hit a nerve. "This is your one and only warning bloodsucker. We know it was one of you who bit her. In time we will be able to prove it. We will not be so calm next time we meet. I would run if I were you." He sneered.

I watched in horror as Sam took a few steps forward then stop and laugh. He peered over his shoulder nodding his head then turned and all five of them disappeared into the trees.

I was frozen unable to move. I could hear Edward beside me telling me something but I could not register what he was saying. I was clinging onto the seat as tightly as I could wracked with guilt and fear for my family. I felt cold hands on mine as they pried my hands free, and then wind all around me. I knew I was being carried, and I looked up to see Edward's worried eyes on me as we approached the house.

Inside I heard screaming. I concentrate hard to make out what was being said. I could hear Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle.

"Why did we run?" Emmett demanded.

"Carlisle is right. If we can avoid a fight then we need to." Rosalie said.

"Stop it! I am so sick of running. We could have taken them!" Emmett boomed.

"It is safer for all involved if we go away." Carlisle reasoned.

As we approached the steps I heard someone storm off and a door slam. I looked up to see Carlisle's concerned eyes on Edward and me. I could hear a faint growl coming from Rosalie as she glared in my direction. Then she too stormed off.

Edward swiftly made his way to my room and laid me gently on the bed. I curled up into a ball hugging a pillow to me as I stared off into space. What have I done? Not only have I put this family in great danger, but now I am also tarring them apart.


	7. Chapter 7

All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

I felt the bed move beside me, and then Edward's arms encircle my waist pulling me into his chest. He hummed the song he had written for me softly as we lay together. Sam was right. I was a demon, a monster. I had done nothing but hurt the people I loved most. After a few moments I gently pushed him away sitting up. I looked back at him and saw that he hadn't moved. His eyes bored into mine with such intensity I knew he was trying to lift my thoughts from my head.

"Why did you stop me?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" He questioned raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why wouldn't you let me help and stand with the rest of the family?" Did he really think I was that fragile and weak?

He sighed and sat up next to me taking one of my hands in his. "If they had seen you it would have meant a fight right there."

I nodded my head and turned my gaze to the floor. "I think I want to be alone now if you don't mind." I whispered.

"Bella can't we talk? Please just a little while?" He pleaded his voice think with worry.

I shrugged, "what about?"

"Please tell me what you're thinking?"

"You don't want to know." I said barely above a whisper.

I felt him place a hand under my chin and raise my face to his. "I always want to know." He said solemnly as he stared into my eyes.

I sighed, "I was just thinking about what happened today…" I trailed off not sure how to continue.

"Yes." He encouraged.

"And…about what Sam said."

I watched as Edward's face became hard and his eyes narrowed. "He was just trying to upset us so that we would attack. Never mind what he said. It means nothing."

I nodded my head aware that he never admitted that what Sam had said wasn't true. How could he? I would be able to tell he was lying.

He pulled me to him and cradled me against his chest. "In a few days we will be gone and all this will be behind us. Don't worry Bella nothing is going to happen to anyone." He soothed.

"I know." I said as I released myself from his embrace getting up from the bed and walking towards my wardrobe. "I think I will take a shower and get cleaned up." I smiled, "Thanks."

He didn't say anything in reply. I could feel his eyes on me as I got my clothes and entered the bathroom and shut the door. I leaned back against the door and slid down it to the floor. I placed my head in my hands as I heard my bedroom door close quietly. He was giving me the time alone I had asked for.

Edward was right in a few days we would be free from the werewolves, but what about Victoria? She was still on the loose. What new dangers awaited me once we moved? Danger seemed to follow me no matter where I went, and I feared that I would always be a hazard to the Cullen's. What was the right thing to do? How could I keep them safe from me? If I left then they could at least live in peace. They could continue on as they had for decades before. Edward and I had only know each other for a short time surely he could move on and find someone less needy and more deserving of his love. If it were the right thing to do-if leaving would guarantee their safety was I strong enough to do it? Did it matter? My feelings and desires paled in comparison to Edward's and his families. They were so kind and giving and deserved a life without fear and turmoil. I could do this. I had to so this to keep them safe. I would sacrifice my happiness for theirs.

I slowly got up from the floor and made my way to the shower and turned it on. As the water ran over my body I began to sob tearlessly. I mourned for the family I would soon be leaving, for my one true love I would be turning my back on. I sat crying in the shower until the water ran cold.

I got out and dried myself and changed into clean clothes. I left the bathroom and lay on my bed. I had to decide when to do it, and how to do it. I knew it would not be easy. Edward would not just let me leave. As the realization of what I would have to do hit me, I felt my throat tighten and anguish consume me. I would have to hurt him. I would have to lie to make him let me go. This was going to be so much harder than I thought. I began crying again covering my face with a pillow to muffle the sounds. Tomorrow I decided. I would leave tomorrow.

As the sun began to rise dread filled my body. I would say goodbye today. I closed my eyes taking deep breaths as I waited for Edward to knock on my door. I knew he would not be able to stay away for much longer. He would be at my door shortly to make sure I was all right. I listened closely as I heard his door open and I got up from my bed. I quickly made my way to my wardrobe and grabbed a simple duffle bag to fill with clothing.

"Bella." Edward called from the other side of my door. I took one last deep breath, squared my shoulders and prepared myself for what I was about to do.

"Yes, come in." I said as I started to fill my bag with garments.

"Bella I…" He trailed off as he saw what I was doing. "What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"I'm leaving." I replied simply.

He shut the door behind him walking closer to me, "Bella you can't. Not yet it's too dangerous." He reasoned.

"I have to. It's time. Sam was right."

"You don't have to do anything. We will be leaving soon as a family." He paused suddenly realizing everything I had said. Anger filled his tone as he continued, "What do you mean Sam was right?"

I closed my eyes as I put the last piece of clothing I would need into my bag and zipped it up. I slowly opened my eyes as I turned to answer him. This was the moment I had been dreading. "I am a monster, soulless, a heartless creature, and I blame you for it." I said coolly never taking my eyes from his face.

I watched as his face contorted into one of pain and confusion. He looked as if someone had shocked him. I placed my bag over my shoulder and waited for him to respond. He was still speechless. I knew I had hit him bellow the belt with that comment, but I had to convince him to let me leave. Hurting him was the only way I could see that would work. I purposefully played off the one insecurity I knew he had, my inevitable hatred of him for him turning me.

"Bella." He managed to whisper as he stared at me hurt deep in his eyes.

"You took everything from me Edward. My life, my family…I will never have a normal life again thanks to you."

His breathing was becoming more labored as my words cut into him. It was time to go. I walked slowly past him to the door and saw him stretch his arm out to me to stop me.

"Wait." He breathed.

I turned and looked him in the eyes, wishing I could take his pain away, wishing I didn't have to hurt him like this. "Just let me go Edward." I said softly. "It didn't work out. Your life will be less complicated without me. You and your family will be happier and safer without me around you'll see." I smiled and reached up on my toes and kissed his cheek one last time before I ran for the door leaving his shocked form behind me.

I didn't stop running once I made it to the hall. I continued to run down the stairs and out the front door. I couldn't face any of them now. I needed to get away, far away, before I lost all will power and turned around begging Edward to take me back.


	8. Chapter 8

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

I ran. I ran as fast and as hard as I could. I knew Edward was not following me the hurt expression on his face when I left told me that much. With every step I saw his torn expression, the pain in his eyes, the fallen state of his face, his fetal attempt to reach out to me before I damned him one last time with my words. All these images haunted me as I ran.

I truly was a monster, inhuman in every way.

I refused to allow myself to think too hard on what I had just done. I couldn't risk giving into the overwhelming pain I felt looming just under the surface. I forced myself into a numb state as I ran escaping all I knew and loved.

I would never allow them to find me. With me gone the werewolves would never have their proof and the Cullen's would be safe, Edward would be safe, and that's all that mattered. That was my one comfort in all of this, the one gift I could give them after all the trouble I had caused. It was the least I could do after all the kindness they had shown me.

I was running without direction. I just needed to get as far away as I possibly could. It felt like I was going North but I couldn't be sure. I didn't care what happened to me now, or where I ended up. For the first time in my life I was truly alone.

I ran for hours never stopping. I watched as the sun set realizing I must be going northwest. The air was colder crisper somehow, but it didn't bother me.

The night passed in one big blur. I had no memory of what had passed between sunset and sunrise. All I knew was that I had stopped running and could see the sun rising over the horizon. I had no idea when I had stopped; as I looked around I realized snow and trees surrounded me.

As I watched the sunrise images began to flood my mind from the previous morning and it hit me. The pain that I had carefully avoided up until now engulfed my body. I sank to my knees under the weight of it all. Alice befriending me and helping me, Esme's warm smile and encouraging words, Carlisle's wisdom and acceptance, Emmett's laughter, Jasper's support, and Edward…I gasped wrapping my arms around my chest as images of Edward and I filled my mind. The night we went star gazing, our first date, our first kiss…

I fell to the Earth gasping for air as the pain consumed me. I rolled up into a ball as my chest ripped open and the pain devoured me. Each breath ripped the hole in my chest further. I had begun to heave great sobs without realizing it. I rocked slowly back and forth. I wished for death-never had I experienced such pain. I was spiraling into a black pit of despair and I didn't know if I would survive.

Days passed, as I wondered the countryside without direction. I was empty – hollow, it was as if someone had reached within me and pulled everything inside of me out. With every breath I could feel the nothingness grow and threaten to take over my entire body.

I was so alone. It didn't matter where I was. The feelings of loss and sadness were over whelming and all encompassing. Everyday was pure torture, and a challenge to endure. All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and do nothing-think nothing-but it was never to be. My thoughts and memories tortured me every second of every day.

It hurt, the emptiness I felt. Every now and then I would have to stop from the pain of it all to wrap my arms around myself trying futilely to hold myself together. The emptiness was so profound I would grab at my chest trying to rid myself of the ache and void that was ever present.

I was haunted by the images of Edward. I wondered how he was doing, if he was hurting as I was. No, he wouldn't. After all the hateful things I said to him he must despise me. They all must resent me for what I did. I only hoped that they were happy and safe. Part of me yearned to return, just to make sure they were okay. The thought of returning was so overwhelming so healing, but I quickly dismissed it. I did this for them, for him. I would not go back and endanger their lives again.

I never thought this would happen, never thought that it would be over, that we would say our last goodbye. I thought Edward and I would be together forever. He would always be in my heart. The times we spent together I would carry forever deep in my soul in the hope that one day he would forgive me for what I had done to him. Everyday that passes by without out him I think will get easier, but it doesn't, it's harder every day knowing the love and connection we shared is lost forever.

What do I do now? Where do I go? I have eternity to be alone. To wonder aimlessly and be plagued with the knowledge that once I had everything. Once I had it all. I am the one responsible for the pain I feel. No one else is to blame.

Eternity is a long time. Can I make it? Will I be able to endure this life with the pain I feel? Will there ever be an end to this torture?

I wished more than anything for the ability to just sleep again. To have a few hours of each day where I would not be haunted by my memories. A reprieve from the torment my thoughts caused me without break twenty-four hours a day.

For days I tried to force myself back into the numb state I had been in after I first left but with no avail. Maybe this was my punishment; to wonder the World alone for all the things I had done wrong. If this wasn't Hell I didn't know what was. Thought the pain was at times unbearable it was worth it knowing that he was safe now.   
It was the one thing that kept me going each day. The one thought that stopped me from going insane from the anguish and torment of it all. Thinking that he was happy made all my pain seem inconsequential. There is nothing I would not do for him, nothing at all.


	9. Chapter 9

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Weeks had passed possibly months. I really wasn't sure, nor did I care. I had successfully avoided contact with everything and everyone. Only when my hunger got out of control did I actively seek anything out.

My thoughts all centered around one thing, or rather one person, Edward. Everyday that passed was harder than the next. Days would pass where all I would do is sit and rock myself back and forth trying to ease the pain and emptiness that racked my body.

I was still somewhere in the North. It was very cold, had I been human I would have frozen to death by now. The sun had just risen and I was wondering around looking for a dry place to stop when I caught a familiar scent in the air. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply trying to identify the smell. Why did I know this scent? I took another deep breath as my mind raced trying to remember how I knew the smell. My head snapped around when I heard someone approaching. My eyes fell upon the person whose smell I had recognized, as fear and anger filled me. Victoria.

"Hello Bella. It's nice to see you again." Victoria said calmly.

How on earth did she find me? Where was I? What was she doing here? My mind was racing with questions.

"This is a pleasant surprise." She purred.

"I wish I could say the same. What do you want?" I asked coolly.

"I thought that would be obvious. I never imagined meeting you like this, but it will do." She grinned at me narrowing her eyes. "You see Bella your Edward killed my mate and now it's only fair that I kill his."

I knew it would come to this, that eventually she would find me. I clenched my fists reading myself for the attack. Victoria noticed my stance and laughed lightly.

"You're not going to run and hide behind your dear friends like last time?" She questioned mockingly. "Where are they by the way? Last time I saw you, you could barley take one step without someone following your every move."

"I'm not with them anymore." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"You're all alone in the middle of Alaska? Don't tell me they finally came to their senses and got rid of you? Or did Edward finally get sick of how weak you are and find someone more interesting?"

I flinched at her comments, but I hoped she didn't notice. I was fuming. How dare she talk about the Cullen's like that. They would never treat anyone that way. I growled softly and glared at her.

"Hit a nerve did I? Maybe this won't be the revenge I had imagined. Still you are partly responsible for the death of James therefore I will take great pleasure in watching you die." She explained menacingly as she continued, "Don't worry Bella I will get my revenge on the others once you are gone."

Something inside of me snapped when she threatened the Cullen's and before I knew it I pounced pinning her to the ground. "Not if I can help it. You will not touch any of the Cullen's." I growled at her as I held her to the ground.

She laughed softly at my threat before she flung me backwards into a tree. She pushed me with such force that once my body hit, the tree broke in half.

"Is that all you've got?" She asked as she made her way casually to where I had landed.

I quickly got to my feet and slammed into her grabbing her by her arms pinning her against a tree. I began clawing at her tearing at her skin with my hands. She screamed out kicking me with her foot sending me flying through the air. I landed hard against a rock. Before I had time to get to my feet she was on top of me, teeth bared snapping at my face. Her hands were clawing at my skin and leaving great gashes everywhere.

I managed to push her off and stand over her with my foot to her throat growling fiercely. She looked up at me laughing, smiling wickedly. She then reached up with her hand with lightening speed grabbing my foot and twisting me around forcing me back to the earth.

I was facing the ground as she sat on my back clawing at me and biting my shoulder with her razor sharp teeth. I cried out in pain trying to free myself when suddenly Victoria stopped and stood up.

I quickly righted myself preparing for the next onslaught when she growled at me one last time and ran off. I was shocked. What made her run away? I looked around frantically searching for the cause but found nothing. I dropped to my knees in pain from my many injuries. The more shallow cuts were already healing. I dropped my head in my hands and moaned softly.

Unexpectedly I heard a noise behind me. I snarled in reply believing it to be Victoria back for round two. I jumped to my feet crouching down baring my teeth for battle.

"I mean you no harm." Called the beautiful vampire that stood before me. I relaxed slightly realizing that she did not want to fight me. There was something about her face that made me trust her. I stared at her confused. What could she want? Why was she her in the middle of nowhere?

Her eyes raked over my body taking in my injuries, "You're pretty banged up. Why don't you come back to my house with me and get cleaned up."

I opened my mouth to protest but she quickly held up her hand to stop me. "Please my family will not mind. You do not have to stay. Just long enough to heal or get cleaned up at the very least."

I nodded my head in reply and she smiled at me. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something different about her. Suddenly it hit me her eyes they were golden.   
I gasped and she looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?"

"You're eyes…" I whispered.

"Yes." She chuckled. "My family and I have different eating habits than most of our kind."

"I know." I replied quietly. It had been a while since I had seen that comforting gold color.

She looked at me strangely for a moment then shook her head and sighed. "Come let's get you cleaned up."

She motioned for me to follow her through the woods. I never knew that other vampires lived as the Cullen's did. It hurt to think about them and I quickly dismissed the thoughts from my mind concentrating on where I was going. I did not know how far her house was, but I was thankful for her hospitality. It would be nice to shower and lay on something softer than the ground even if for only a little while.


	10. Chapter 10

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Fortunately we did not have to run far. In the distance I could see a rather large log cabin of sorts. It had a wrap around porch and from what I could tell two floors. It looked very warm and inviting.

As we climbed the stairs of the porch she turned and smiled at me warmly reaching for the door. She motioned for me to enter first, and I hesitantly crossed the threshold. The house opened up into the kitchen. It was a very open. Straight ahead to the right were the stairs to lead you to the second floor and on the left was a large opening to the living room. There were other rooms further down the hall from the kitchen that I could not identify. The house was definitely as large as it looked from the outside.

"Hello?" I heard her call out to the occupants of the house in a voice barely loader than one used for normal conversation.

Almost instantly four other vampires appeared in the kitchen. There were three females and one male. All the women in the family were striking, rivaling even Rosalie's beauty. The one who had found me in the woods instantly went to the male's side. They must be mates I thought cringing slightly at their closeness. It hurt to see other couples together knowing what I had lost, even if it was my own doing.

They all stared at me curiously waiting for an explanation. "I told her she could stay with us for a little while so she can heal and clean up." The one that found me explained. They all nodded in agreement saying nothing.

"Thank you…" I said in a rather emotionless voice hesitating. I still did not know who anyone was.

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Carmen and this is my mate Eleazar. These are our sisters, Kate, Irina, and Tanya." She said as she pointed each one out in turn.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Bella." I replied simply trying to smile, but not succeeding.

Carmen detached herself from Eleazar's side and approached me smiling, "Let me show you to your room Bella."

I followed her up the stairs to the first door on the left. She opened the door for me to enter. The room was painted a very pale green. It was a rather large room. A queen size bed sat against one wall adorned with a patchwork quilt. There were two dressers and a nightstand on either side of the bed. To the right was a door that I assumed led to a closet or a bathroom.

"Make yourself at home Bella. The door on the right is a bathroom. There should be towels in there for you to use. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She added as she quietly shut the door behind her leaving me alone to clean up.

I sat my bag by the bed and made my way to the bathroom. A shower was exactly what I needed right now. The bathroom was rather small but I didn't care. It had soap and hot water and that's all I wanted.

I turned the hot water on and slowly peeled my torn clothing from my aching body. I winced a few times as my clothes rubbed up against the gashes on my back. I gingerly entered the shower enjoying the hot water on my skin. It had been so long since I had felt any kind of warmth. Gently I began to wash the dirt from my body flinching as the soap entered my wounds. Once my body was clean I stood with my hands against the shower stall leaning forward allowing the heat of the water to absorb into my throbbing body.

Thoughts filled my mind from the days events. Victoria was here. I had let her get away. I should have chased after her and finished her off. Would I run into her again? Would she track me down or worse head to… I couldn't think their name it hurt too much. I needed to find her before she could hurt anyone else. There was one problem; I did not know how to track anything let alone a vampire.

I sighed frustrated with my thoughts and turned off the water. I found a towel and slowly wrapped it around me careful to avoid any gashes. I opened the door and made my way to my bag by the bed to find it missing. I looked around the room alarmed. Who would take my bag? There was a note on the bed and I quickly read it.

I took your cloths to wash them. You will find suitable clothing in the dressers. Don't worry you will have your clothes back later today.

_Carmen_

I was shocked at her friendliness. Why was she being so nice to me? I walked over to a dresser to find it filled with clothing. I quickly grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a t-shit, anything loose to avoid contact with my wounds, and put it on. I was still so perplexed by her kindness. Why had she helped me in the woods? What was in it for her? Why had she offered to take me into her home? How could she trust me?

I made my way to the bed and laid down enjoying the softness of the mattress. My mind was swirling with questions about my hostess and her family when suddenly I remembered a conversation I had with Edward a while ago. I wrapped my arms around my chest to hold in the pain as my mind replayed our conversation.

"_Where will we go?" _

I felt him shrug, "I don't know. We might go to Alaska. We have friends there we could stay with for a little while…

Friends. They couldn't be the same ones. Could they? No there is no way they know the Cullen's. I shuddered as I thought their name. My breathing was becoming more labored as my mind raced. Just because they have the same eating habits doesn't mean they are friends. Carmen could just be a nice person. That could be why she is being so nice to me. The more I thought about it the more my thoughts made no sense. They had to be the same friends. I mean what are the odds? If they were what should I do? Should I sneak out now? Once they found out exactly who I was I was certain they would not want me around causing problems for them. I myself knew I could not stay long for fear of bringing danger to their family.

I could hear talking downstairs but I tuned it out trying to decide what I should do next. I could not allow them to alert the others to my location. I willed my body to heal fast so that I could leave. I needed to escape before Edward found out where I was. Edward…as my mind drifted to him I felt the nothingness inside of me grow and I began to once again sob tearlessly for the one I loved.

The next morning I took another shower enjoying the comfort the warmth gave me. As I left the bathroom I noticed my bag had returned and was resting neatly beside the bed. I was thankful for clean clothes, but my body ached too much to wear anything tight. I opted to wear the same outfit from the night before, knowing I would not be going anywhere today.

I listened, as the house grew silent, each member leaving for the day. I wasn't sure if they were going to work, or just running errands. I took advantage of having the house to myself to explore a little bit. To my great pleasure I discovered a library in one of the rooms off the kitchen hallway downstairs. I sat for hours reading book after book. I hadn't realized how much I had missed reading. After finishing my fifth book I stiffened hearing someone approaching the house. I quickly made my way back to my room not wanting to talk or disturb anyone. I flung myself on my bed groaning softly as my body ached from the motion.

A few minutes passed and I heard a soft knock on my door. I instantly sat up wondering who it could be.


	11. Chapter 11

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

"Yes." I called to the person behind the door. "Come in."

The door slowly opened to reveal a happy looking Carmen. She was smiling hugely at me as she walked into the room and sat next to me on the bed.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked concerned in a faint Spanish accent.

"I'm better. I think I will be healed enough to leave tomorrow." I added trying to reassure her that I would not over stay my welcome.

"That soon? Are you sure you'll be up to it? You can stay as long as you need." She assured me in a light tone.

"I'm sure, but thank you." I noticed my voice still sounded disconnected and dead. I tried hard to sound upbeat for her, but it just made me sound wrong and fake.

She smiled warmly at me nodding her head. "So Bella where are you from?"

I looked down nervously. I could not tell her I was from Washington. She could connect me too easily to the others that way. I looked down avoiding eye contact as I answered, "Originally Arizona, but right now nowhere." It wasn't a total lie, just not the entire truth.

She raised her eyebrows at me and nodded her head, "Hmm."

"How long have you been a vampire? You are still pretty new." She stated taking in the bright red color of my eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders keeping my gaze on the bed in front of me. "A few months."   
I wasn't exactly sure myself. I didn't know how long I had been wondering around to know the exact number of months.

"Do you know who turned you? It seems odd that they would have left you all alone." She questioned incredulously.

I shrugged my shoulders again and shifted uncomfortably on the bed glancing at her from behind my eyelashes. She stared at me for a moment deciding whether or not to push the issue. Thankful she decided to move on, though her next question was not much easier.

"What brings you to Alaska?"

Where were all these questions coming from? Why did she care? Her questions were making me uncomfortable. I knew she was digging for information but I wasn't sure what she was hoping to find out. I was trying to keep my answers as simply as possible, giving as little away as I could.

"Just wondering." I hedged. In truth nothing had brought me to Alaska. I just kind of ended up here.

"Who was that you were fighting with in the forests? " She questioned with an edge to her tone. It was obvious she was getting tired of my vague answers. "She seemed to know you."

I snapped my head up to meet her gaze. I was anxious afraid of what she might have heard during my fight. She seemed to know something and I was afraid to find out what that might be for fear of exposing myself.

"Just someone I met once. Did you see much?" I asked uneasily.

She nodded her head in reply watching me carefully.

"How much did you hear?" I whispered swallowing hard.

"Enough. That's why I came to help you. I don't like to see people fight and I heard the other one mention a family that I am friends with. I figured any friend of theirs is a friend of mine." She assured me with a gently smile.

My eyes grew wide as I took in what she had said. My fears had been realized. This was the same family that Edward, I winced as I said his name hoping she hadn't notice as I wrapped my arms around my body, had mentioned."

I looked away quickly hiding the fear in my eyes from her. I needed to leave and now.   
I got up off the bed and grabbed my bag as I walked towards my door. As I put my bag over my shoulder I cringed as the strap rubbed up against a wound that was not yet healed.

"Wait." She demanded as she ran in front of me blocking my escape. "Don't worry. I don't know why you are running from the Cullen's," I flinched slightly hearing their name as she continued, "but you're secret is safe with me. I will not tell the other's where you are, nor will I alert my family."

I looked up into her eyes and knew she was telling the truth. My instincts told me that. I smiled warily at her, "Thank you." I walked back over to the bed and sat down removing my bag from my back feeling instant relief.

She looked at me curiously for a long moment. "You seem like such a sweet girl. I can't imagine why…" She trailed off shaking her head. "Rest now." She said before she left my room shutting the door behind her.

I sighed heavily lying back down on the bed covering my face with my hands. What a mess, I thought to myself.

I spent the next few hours lying on my bed in a trace like state trying desperately to think of nothing. I was failing miserably. Edward was always there just behind my eyelids haunting me with his beautiful face. If my mind refused to stay blank I decided to focus on things less painful, like where I would go tomorrow. I needed to leave as soon as possible. I knew Carmen would not give me away, but I had imposed on her long enough. I was thinking about going east, maybe New York. I had never been east of Albuquerque, and decided I might as well see the World. I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to resist human blood yet, so I might have to put off big cities for now. I had always admired the countryside of the east, especially in the fall, and decided if I stayed in the mountainous areas I would be just fine.

I heard the phone ring downstairs and hushed voices, but I ignored them planning my next trip when I noticed the voices becoming more panicked. I sat up quickly trying to listen closer to see what was wrong.

"Bella." Someone called from below before I had time to decipher what was going on. I instantly got to my feet and rushed downstairs. Had I already cursed this poor family with trouble?

As I got to the kitchen all five vampires were looking intently at me, and I waited impatiently for one of them to explain.

"Bella, we need to leave tonight. Some friends of ours called and need our help. You are welcome to stay for as long as you need, but we will be leaving as soon as possible." The one named Tanya explained.

"Do you need help?" I offered. It was the least I could do after the hospitality they had shown me. I was almost healed and had no commitments.

Carmen stared at me intently and explained slowly, "We will be going to help our friends in," she paused briefly before finishing her sentence, "Washington."

My face paled as the realization of what she said sunk in, the Cullen's. My eyes went wide and I whispered, "What's wrong?"

Tanya gave me a curious look before she clarified, "They seem to be having a _dog_ problem." She spat her voice thick with disgust.

I stared at her in shock. They were supposed to leave. They were supposed to be safe. Why hadn't they left? Carmen was watching me intently as I gripped my chest trying to ease the pain I felt.

"I'm coming." I breathed.

Tanya nodded her head and got on the phone making reservations. Carmen led me to the living room looking at me with concerned eyes.

"You don't have to come you know." She whispered.

"Yes I do. It's my fault they are in trouble. I have to help." I said barely above a whisper.

She nodded her head and said, "You will have to explain to the others. They need to know what is going on before we get there."

I agreed wordlessly and watched as she flew out of the room to pack for the trip. I slowly made my way up the stairs to change and get my things. I was going to see the Cullen's in less than twenty-four hours. I was going to see Edward…What was I going to do? He must hate me. Would they accept my help? Would he even want to see me? How was I ever going to leave them again after this? My breathing became labored as my mind swirled with all the many possibilities. I didn't have time to think them all through. Carmen was at my door telling me it was time to go. I took one deep breath trying to prepare myself for what was to come.


	12. Chapter 12

All character belong to Stephenie Meyer

I was frozen like a statue the entire drive to the airport. Occasionally Carmen would glance at me with a worried look, but I simply continued to stare straight ahead. Inside I was incredible anxious and scared beyond belief. My breathing had all but ceased, out of fear for what was to come in the next few hours. Maybe I shouldn't get on the plane after all? Maybe they wouldn't need my help? They had five vampires coming that were strong and able how could I contribute? I would probably just get in the way.

No. I had to stop thinking that way. They were in danger because of me. I had to help them, it was my duty to help them in any way I could no matter how small. I owed them that much after all they had given me.

We arrived at the airport with one hour to check in and catch our plane. I decided that I would explain everything on the flight. I couldn't decide what I should tell them. Surely they did not need to know everything, just the basics.

I stayed silent and unmoving until about an hour into the flight. Carmen had looked over at me with a meaningful glance encouraging me to start explaining. I took a deep breath and swallowed hard, this was not going to be easy.

"Um…I have something I need to tell everyone." I said hesitantly.

Everyone turned to look at me with curious eyes. We were the only ones sitting in first class which made conversing more convenient.

"I know the Cullen's already." I said softly cringing inside while dropping my head. "I know about the trouble they are in too."

I kept my head down steering clear of their gazes. I didn't know how they would react and I was afraid to find out.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Kate asked. She seemed confused, but to my relief not mad.

I looked up at her and explained, "I left them. I was surprised they were still in Washington. They were supposed to leave." I whispered. Why hadn't hey left!?!?

"You left them?" She questioned incredulously.

I nodded my head not wanting to explain all the particulars, truth be told I didn't know if I could.

"Why?" She asked furrowing her brow in disbelief.

I shrugged my shoulders averting my gaze from her. "I just seemed to be a burden and so I left." I chanced a look at Kate to find her face torn between bewilderment and doubt.

"Anyway." I continued before she could ask any more questions, "Edward bit me and the werewolves found out. That's why they are having problems right now." I explained so fast my words seemed to blend together. I wrapped my arms around my chest and took a few deep breaths trying to ease the growing void inside of me.

I looked around at the five other vampires waiting for their response and noticed how shocked and mystified they all seemed. I felt uneasy, and I wondered what they could possibly be thinking.

"Edward bit you?" Tanya asked skeptically.

I nodded my head and brought my legs up to my body hugging they tightly to my chest.

"So he's the one who changed you." Carmen stated remembering our conversation from earlier.

I nodded my head again not wanting to go into any details.

"Why?" Tanya asked as her eyes pierced into me full of interest.

I sighed not knowing what to say. "I don't know. It was an accident really." I hedged focusing on the floor trying desperately to think of anything but Edward.

Before Tanya or anyone else could ask anymore questions Carmen came to my rescue. "I think Bella has explained all we need to know for now." I gave her a quick look in thanks and she smiled warmly in return.

The rest of the flight was uneventful. As we landed I started to become more restless. It was as if my body knew I was only a few hours away from him. I ached in a new way. My body hungered to be close to him, to be held by him. It was almost unbearable.

All too fast we were pulling into their long driveway of sorts. My breathing had become erratic, and I could see the alarm on Carmen's face. I wanted nothing more than to turn around. I was frightened to face my once family. I was frightened to know what their reaction would be to me.

As we pulled up to the house I knew there was no turning back. I had to be strong and be there for them even if they refused my help. I took a deep breath and opened my door.

"Can you give me a moment? I'd like to go greet them first."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and I slowly walked to the front door. I closed my eyes and hesitantly knocked on the door ducking my head as I waited for someone to answer the door. No one had told them I was coming, and I knew it would be a complete surprise to them. I just wasn't sure if it would be good or bad. I started to play with a strand of hair as I waited.

As I heard the door open I stopped breathing afraid to look up and see whom it was.

I heard someone gasp, "Bella?"

Esme.

I was frozen in place and could not move. Abruptly I felt myself being pulled into a tight embrace. I tentatively returned the hold shocked and overwhelmed by the welcome.

"Oh Bella." It sounded like she was going to cry, though I knew that was not possible.

"I-I came to help." I explained in a whisper.

She pulled away placing her hands on my shoulders, "You are exactly the help this family needs." I looked up at her confused by her comment. She was smiling warmly at me and it felt so good to be near her again.

I entered the house with Carmen and the others shortly behind me. Esme had released me to greet the others, and I silently made my way to the living room hiding in one of the corners.

I watched as the Cullen's each made their way downstairs to greet their visitors. They all looked exactly the same. Oh how I had missed them. I tried to stay as quiet as I could as not to alert them to my presence to no avail.

Alice was the first to notice. I watched as she hugged Kate then abruptly snapped her head around and stared right at me with wide eyes. Her lips turned up and she smiled hugely before she barreled into me almost knocking me over.

"Oh Bella." She cheered hugging me fiercely. I hugged her smiling a true smile for the first time in a very long time. "I've missed you."

As soon as Alice let go I was whisked away into a very tight bear hug. I dangled helplessly in Emmett's arms as he chuckled. He gently put me down grinning wildly. I noticed Rosalie standing off to the side silently starring at me with narrowed eyes, but swiftly looked away. I knew she would never be happy to see me ever.

Jasper reached over and ruffled my hair smiling at me. I noticed Carlisle next to Esme beaming at me and I smiled in return. "Welcome back Bella. We've _all_ missed you." I did not miss his emphasis on the word all, but it had not escaped my notice that Edward was nowhere to be found.

"Me too." I muttered sheepishly embarrassed by all the attention. It felt so good to be with them again, so natural. I actually felt something other than pain and emptiness and was so thankful for the warm welcome they had given me. It was more than I deserved.

Everyone took a seat in the living room as I remained in my corner staring around at the family I loved and had missed dearly. My smile faded as my thoughts drifted to Edward. Where was he? Had he left? Was he avoiding me? I would not blame him if he never wanted to see me again. I had said the most dreadful things to him the last time I saw him. I wouldn't be surprised if he wished me dead. All I could hope for now is that he was happy.

I looked down at the floor ignoring the conversation around me when I felt someone starring at me. I looked up to see who it was when I noticed someone frozen on the stairs, Edward. I gasped and starred back wide eyed. Our eyes locked and I could feel his dark eyes drilling into me. He looked so pale if that were even possible. He had deep dark circles under his eyes evidence that he had not hunted in a while. His eyes were filled with anguish and a deep sadness that tore into me. Had I done this to him? Had I caused him this much pain? Looking into his face was like looking into a mirror. I shuddered to think that he felt even a fraction of the pain I had been feeling.

I clenched my jaw willing my emotions to stay in check. I yearned to run to him and bury my face in his chest, to feel him wrap his strong stone arms around me, and whisper that he loved me. I wanted nothing more than to get lost in his embrace. The world had stopped. There was no one else but Edward and I as we continued to stare at each other both unable to move. I could hear nothing, see nothing but him. He was my angel, and I loved him.

My breathing was becoming erratic and I knew I needed to get out of here. I wanted to scream to cry anything to break the silence. I yearned to take his pain away, to see him smile his crocked smile at me and tell me everything was going to be all right. Somehow I was able to turn my head away breaking contact. I slowly turned for the front door closing my eyes.

"Bella?" Alice called nervously.

I did not turn around as I answered afraid of seeing Edward's broken expression again. "I just need some fresh air. I'll just be on the front porch. Don't worry I'm not leaving." I added to placate everyone.

I sat down on the steps taking a few deep breaths trying to calm myself. I was so ashamed for what I had done. I thought I was helping. I thought he would be better off. I dropped my head in my hands over come with feelings of guilt and self-loathing. It hurt, it hurt so damn much! I was so sick of the pain. I just wanted it to stop. Would there be no end to the torture?

I felt someone sit next to me and I jumped a little. I had not heard anyone approaching, but I did not look up to see who it was. I was too afraid.

"This must be hard for you." He stated in a gently voice. It was Emmett. Lovable Emmett.

I shrugged my shoulders afraid that I would give my self away if I spoke.

"You're been gone a while." He commented.

"How long?" I said softly still unaware of what day or even what month it was.

"You don't know?" He asked surprised.

"I haven't really kept up with things." I replied despondently. I glanced up at him to see sadness in his eyes.

"Three months."

Three months. Wow. Three long terrifying months only an eternity left to go.

"How have you been?" He asked his voice laced with concern.

I shrugged in response not wanting to lie, but not willing to tell the truth.

Suddenly he pulled me into a hug and sighed, "Oh Bella." I swallowed hard trying to fight my emotions as best I could. It felt so good to be held by anyone I just couldn't control myself any longer and began to sob tearlessly into Emmett's shoulder. He sat quietly holding me close allowing me to be comforted by him. He held me until I could cry no longer. We sat silently next to each other for a few minutes until Esme came to the door.

"Bella." I turned to look at her with a glum expression. "Your room is still as you left it. If you need to clean up or change it's all yours."

I smiled half-heartedly at her and thanked her quietly.

She looked down at me with troubled eyes, "It's always there for you. We will _always_ have a place for you." She added seriously.

I nodded my head at her and slowly got up from my position on the porch. "I think I'm going clean up now." I turned to walk inside the house, but stopped short of the threshold looking back at Emmett.

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

He grinned broadly, "Anytime."


	13. Chapter 13

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

As I entered the house I swiftly glanced up to the stairs only to find them vacant. He was gone. I looked around the living room to find the same occupants as before sitting around and talking. I was relieved but mostly saddened to not see his face again. I slumped my way up the stairs making my way deftly to my room.

I stopped short of my door glancing at Edward's. I couldn't tell if he was in there or not and I briefly considered knocking to find out. I wanted to desperately hear his voice. Even if he were to yell at me, which I was sure he would, I would take it just to hear his angelic voice again. I stared at his door for a moment longer losing what little courage I had, lowered my head, and opened my door.

I slowly made my way into my old room and shut the door behind me sighing deeply. I was such a fool. I looked up rolling my eyes and gasped. There on my bed sat Edward. He was staring at me with a very solemn expression on his face. His eyes were even darker close up, deep black holes that seemed endless. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, his hands folded loosely in front.

We stared at one another for an immeasurable amount of time. Again I found my self-immobile. I was stunned to find him in my room. Had he been waiting for me? I stood in the middle of my room willing my body to move, but my legs would not oblige.

He slowly closed his eyes and dropped his head freeing me from his gaze. Once free I found myself able to function again. I breathed in sharply not realizing that I had stopped. His scent was everywhere. It assaulted all my senses leaving me stunned. He smelled so good!

Upon hearing my intake of breathe he looked up at me again. "Hello Bella." He said formally. Though he tried to hide it I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Hi." I breathed unsure of what to expect, or of what to say.

"How are you?" Again his voice was extremely formal. It seemed he was trying hard to hide his emotions from me.

"Ok" I couldn't believe he was really trying to make small talk right now. Why wasn't he yelling at me? Why wasn't he screaming and flailing his arms around demanding I leave?

"H-How are you?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Ok." I instantly knew he was lying. I cringed knowing he was hurting. Knowing he had not been happy, or even ok.

I swallowed hard making my way over to the bed. I hesitantly sat down next to Edward leaving plenty of room between us. I looked down at my hands and took a deep breath.

"Edward I'm…so sorry." I whispered earnestly.

"For what?" He questioned with confusion in his voice. I looked up at him to see he was frowning.

"For so many things." I said softly.

"Why are you here Bella? Why did you come back?" He asked desperately. Evidently, small talk was over.

"I came back to help. I heard you were in trouble and well…" I faltered. "Edward you have to know I never wanted things to come to this. You were supposed to leave. You were supposed to be safe once I left. You were supposed to leave." I said again shaking my head.

Edward stared at me for a long time furrowing his brow in confusion. "What do you mean I was supposed to be safe once you left?" His voice had gained more volume and there was an edge of anger to it.

"I could see the trouble I was causing you and your family. For some reason danger just seems to follow me around. I thought that if I left you would all be safe, that you would be safe." I explained meekly staring deep into his eyes.

Edward's face contorted into many different emotions as I spoke. He went from angry to confused and now looked shocked.

"Please know if I had known you would be in danger, no matter what, I would have stayed, to help at the very least."

He blinked his eyes slowly obviously considering what I had to say closely. I would have given anything to know what he was thinking. I was growing impatient as the silence grew.

"I don't understand." He managed to whisper dubiously.

I took a deep breath. It was now or never. He deserved to know the truth if nothing else.

"I had to make you let me leave. I had to make you and your family safe…" I whispered shaking my head as I lowered it into my hands. "All those wretched things I said to you-I'm so sorry Edward."

I shot my head up to look into his eyes as I continued. I wanted him to feel the sincerity in my words-to convince him of my true feelings in any way I could. "I never meant any of it. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I could never think those things about you…" I hesitated before adding in a gently tone, "I love you."

I stared deep into his eyes looking for any sign that maybe just maybe he loved me too. His eyes still looked so gloomy. His face was frozen, shocked by my confession. I yearned to reach out and hold his face in my hands as I had done before, but I was too afraid of rejection. I just sat and waited anxiously for him to reply.

"I thought…all this time…you love me?" He asked incredulously. His eyes looked hopeful and pleaded for me to answer.

"So much…I know you can never forgive me for what I have done-for the pain I've caused. But I want you to know that I never stopped loving you. I don't thinking you're a monster. I never have, nor will I ever. I don't blame you for turning me. I _never _have, not even once. I want you to know that it killed me to say those things to you." I turned my head away from him, ashamed, for the first time, "_I'm_ the monster." I whispered.

The room grew silent after my confession. At least he knew the truth now. At least I had given him that much. I could take comfort in that. I stood from the bed silently ready to leave. As I walked past him he grabbed my wrist and I instantly froze.

"Wait." He commanded as his eyes pleaded with me to comply. I looked into his eyes and marveled at his touch. It was like heaven.

"Sit with me?" He asked softly. I nodded my head and sat down on the bed next to him again. He moved his hand from my wrist to engulf my hand in his squeezing gently. He caressed my hand gently with his thumb as we both stared at our joined hands on the bed in front of us.

"Bella," Edward began calmly, "when you left-it was like I was dead inside. I couldn't bear to be around anyone. I pretty much locked myself in my room and let the misery have me. I hated myself for what I had done to you, and for how I had pushed you away. It was a struggle to make it through each day and not go insane from the agony of it all. I thought I had lost you forever." He added in a very low voice.

I looked up at him as he finished with a pained face. I had hurt him so much. He had felt just as much pain as I had. My chest ached as the guilt for what I had done threatened to over come me. What had I done? I had destroyed him.

"I'm so sorry." I brought my free hand up to my face and pressed my fingers to my temples. "I will never forgive myself for the pain I have caused you. You have every right to hate me."

"Hate you? Bella I don't hate you." I dropped my hand to look at him, shocked, as he continued, "How could I? I love you Bella."

I looked at him puzzled. "You love me? How can you love me after everything I've done to you? After all the trouble I have caused. I'm not worth it, and I don't deserve your love."

"I never blamed you Bella. You were right." I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off, "You were right. There was a lot of truth to what you told me. I did take you from a life you deserved-from a kind loving father. I am the one who made you what you are, and damned you for all eternity." He explained dejectedly.

"No Edward." I had to make him understand that he was wrong, that I had lied. Nothing I had said had been true in the least. "My life before you…well it wasn't much of a life. You have made my life special and worth living. I was happy enough before you but I was missing something. I lacked love, passion, brilliancy and light. You gave me those things. You brought me into the light. You showed me what it was to love-be loved- and I threw it all away." I wanted to cry at my stupidity.

Edward raised his hand and placed it to my face. "Bella you threw nothing away." He soothed. He looked at me cautiously and tentatively asked, "Do you truly love me?"

"I truly do." I stated forcefully staring deep into his eyes.

In a flash his lips were on mine. I was surprised at first but responded quickly. Sparks of electricity flowed between us as our lips moved more urgently. My chest felt like it was going to explode from the happiness I felt. The void and emptiness was gone. I had my life back, and deepened the kiss trying to convey my love to him. He groaned softly as I ran my tongue against his bottom lip. He opened his mouth eagerly and I greedily explored his mouth basking in his glorious taste. I raised my hands to the back of his head pulling him closer to me as he cupped my face in his tracing the features of my face over and over again. He tasted so good-felt so good-I never wanted to stop.

We pulled away slowly panting wildly. I leaned my forehead against his and smiled, "I have wanted to do that since I first saw you."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile with hungry eyes that told me he felt the same way.

"Don't you dare leave me again no matter what trouble comes our way." He commanded firmly. Eyes serious searching mine begging me to obey.

"I promise." I said sincerely. "I will never leave you again. I don't think I could survive a second time."

"I love you Bella Swan."

"I love you Edward Cullen."

And with that he leaned in for yet another amazing kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

We lay together on my bed our bodies entwined together. Edward had a piece of my hair in his hands twirling it. His other hand traced over each feature of my face, so gently and slowly. I too was tracing his face with my hands. Every now and again he would abruptly lean down and kiss my face, my nose, me cheek, my forehead, it was as if we just couldn't get enough of each other. I marveled at each breath, breathing deeply as I took in his heady scent. The hole was gone and for the first time in a long time I could take a breath without ripping my insides up. How I loved this man in front of me!

"Bella." Edward muttered tearing me from my thoughts, "Where were you all this time?" He did not sound upset merely curious.

I shrugged my shoulders slightly, "No where really."

His eyebrows creased, "What did you do?" His tone edged towards that of disbelief.

I took a deep breath and said softly, "It was hard. I couldn't _do_ anything. Mostly I just wandered around until the agony of it all became too much to even walk…then I had to stop…" I turned my eyes away from him as I finished my thought. "I was quite pathetic." I added, irritated with my actions, sardonically.

Edward reached down and cupped my chin with his hand raising my face to his. He tilted his face to mine and kissed me sweetly on the lips. "I'm sorry." His eyes were full of remorse and empathy.

"Why?" I asked as I pulled away ever so slightly, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I am the one who left. I'm the one to blame." My voice had risen and came out sharper than I intended.

He gently passed his fingertips over my bottom lip choosing to ignore my last comment and quickly changed the subject hoping I wouldn't notice. "So how did you meet Tanya and her family?" He questioned in a light tone.

I rolled my eyes at him knowing what he was trying to do, "It was an accident really." I knew I had to tell everyone about Victoria and what had happened eventually, but I just wanted to enjoy this moment with Edward as long as I could. I wanted to stay lost in his arms for as long as circumstances would allow.

He raised his eyebrows at me and waited for me to explain. When it was obvious I wasn't going to he growled in frustration running a hand through his hair. "It is so frustrating!" He growled.

"What?" I asked innocently smiling as sweetly as I could.

He grunted at me before smiling in return. "You know what."

"Can we talk about it later?" I hedged. "I just want to enjoy this here with you now. Pleeeease?" I begged in a playful tone.

He chuckled softly kissing my forehead. "Later then." He complied in a stern voice that left no room for argument.

All his questions had reminded me of my own, not so much questions as question. "Edward, why did you stay? I mean why didn't you all leave like you were supposed to?" This was the one question I had from the moment Carlisle had called for help in Alaska.

He looked at me for a long time considering his response. He was debating on what he was going to tell me. "After you left…" he began hesitantly, "I didn't think you were coming back. I was sure of it." His voice was low and though he tried to hide it I could hear the hurt as he continued, "without you here there was no proof to be found. Everyone was settled into his or her lives and it just didn't seem necessary and well…" He shrugged and looked at me sheepishly, "I didn't want to go. It felt like I would truly loose you forever if I did. At least here I could go into your room and know that you had been real, and once loved me. I could smell your scent and remember…" He trailed off shaking his head.

I reached up with my hand and tenderly placed it to the side of his face trying to erase the pain I saw there. He leaned into my touch smiling at me as I stroked his face with my thumb. I would spend the rest of eternity trying to make up for what I had done. No one as good as Edward should ever know the kind of pain I had caused him. I just wanted to take it all away.

There was a soft knock at the door but neither one of us looked away from each other or said anything. A minute later we heard the knock again only a little louder. I groaned silently inside. I wasn't ready for my time with Edward to end. I wasn't ready to enter the real world just yet. I felt so loved and safe-for the first time in so long. I stared into his eyes pleading for him to stay with me. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and kissed me briefly on the lips.

"Yes." I heard him call. I sighed quietly slumping my shoulders as he chuckled at my response. "I missed you too." He whispered ever so sweetly into my ear just before the door opened to reveal a very happy looking Alice.

"Hey you too love birds!" She chirped excitedly taking in our embrace, "We need to discuss some things down stairs." She explained more seriously.

We both nodded in agreement as she shut the door behind her.

I growled in protest as Edward untangled his body from mine. He smiled at me wickedly with a twinkle in his eyes, and before I knew it he had me up off the bed and pinned against a wall.

"Did you just growl at me Isabella Swan?" He asked in a teasingly outraged tone.

"Maybe." I said meekly.

He leaned in swiftly pressing his lips firmly to mine taking my breath away. He grabbed my wrists and held them over my head in one of his hands as he pressed his body full against mine. His other hand wound around my neck pulling me closer to him as he deepened the kiss. He hungrily devoured my mouth as I stood motionless helpless to stop him, not that I wanted to.

He pulled away all too soon and grabbed my hand as he pulled me out of the room stumbling. I'm not sure what my face was giving away, but when he looked over his shoulders at me he laughed.

"Do you need me to carry you?" He asked mockingly, his eyes full of humor.

I yanked my hand away bristling at his comment. "No." I said trying to compose myself as I straightened out my tousled hair.

He laughed again wrapping his arms around my waist. "Come on their starting to get impatient with us."

As we entered the living room I noticed the mixed expressions everyone had. Those from Alaska were surprised at the close contact Edward and I kept, especially when he grabbed me and pulled me to his lap as he sat down in the last free chair in the room.

The Cullen's all had smiles on their faces. Esme looked especially smug as she beamed at us. I was uncomfortable with everyone staring at us and was thankful when Carlisle finally spoke.

"Glad you two could join us." He said in a light tone throwing a smile our way. I noticed he and Edward sharing a meaningful look as Edward ever so slightly nodded his head. I glared at Edward who simply shrugged his shoulders innocently shaking his head. I exhaled sharply. I hated it when he had private conversations like that when I was around. He smiled at me warmly and kissed my forehead turning his attention back to Carlisle.

"We have tried for the past few weeks to reason with the werewolves, but they will not see reason." He said gravely. "It appears that they want a fight even without the proper proof that it was indeed one of us that attacked a human." He was staring pointedly at Edward who pulled me tighter to his chest as he dropped his head to rest it on top of mine.

"It appears war is imminent." He finished solemnly.

"What do you suggest we do?" Tanya asked.

"We fight." Emmett replied his voice cold void of all emotion.

"The idea is to trap them. Lure them into a trick, and then we ambush them." Emmett explained as he narrowed his eyes.

"How do you plan to trick them?" Kate asked raising her eyebrows.

As Carlisle opened his mouth to explain I felt Edward's chest rumble as a low growl grew in his chest. "No." He growled cutting Carlisle off.

I stared at Edward confused, as he locked eyes with Carlisle. They stared at each other for a long moment before Edward angrily turned his head away pulling me tighter to him in a protective hold.

I looked over at the others confused by the exchange. Everyone looked back at me with grim eyes, and I waited for someone to explain.

"You will be our bait Bella." Carlisle stated. "With your permission of course, we will exploit your relationship with Jacob Black if at all possible."

"No!" Edward insisted furiously as he turned his head once again to look at the others in the room, glaring at each one.

"Of course." I replied. "It's the least I can do."

"Bella no." He grabbed my face turning it to face him. He eyes were pleading with me to comply. "Please." He whispered.

"I have to." I explained shaking my head free. "Please try to understand."

"I just got you back. I can't loose you again." His jaw was clenched and his eyes were hard.

"You won't. You'll be there to protect me." I placed my hands on either side of his face trying to sooth him. He relaxed minutely at my touch sighing but his eyes remained hard. It was clear he was not happy with the situation, but he wouldn't fight me any further…at least not now.

"You're friends with a werewolf?" Carmen asked incredulously raising her eyebrows at me. "First you get yourself almost killed by that red head now this?"

I felt Edward stiffen under me and I froze in response. The Cullen's all stared at me in shock. I hadn't gotten around to telling anyone about Victoria yet. I turned my head afraid to see the expression on Edward's face. I could feel the anger pouring off him, and I swallowed hard.

"Victoria?" He asked curtly.

"You didn't tell them?" Carmen asked apologetically.

"Not yet." I whispered.

"Didn't tell us what?" He asked his voice even, too even and controlled making me very nervous.

I took a deep breath and let it our slowly. I looked at Carmen who was smiling at me regretfully. It wasn't her fault. I should have told them as soon as I entered the house.

"I ran into Victoria when I was in Alaska. We got into a fight. She threatened all of you, and she wants to get revenge on all of us now." I added bitterly. I hated her for threatening the one's I loved, and I would be damned if I would let her get away once more if I ever got the chance to fight her again.

"Are you ok?" Esme asked concerned.

I nodded my head in reply hoping Carmen would not go into details. I heard Edward exhale sharply behind me and I instantly knew he was hearing Carmen's account of what happened in her mind.

I decided to get things back on topic to avoid getting into it with Edward. I knew once we were alone I was in trouble, but I did not want to have that conversation here in front of everyone.

"So how am I supposed to help with Jacob?" I asked hurriedly.

Carlisle looked at me giving me a concerned look before he commented. "Having Victoria back around does complicate things, but first we must handle the wolves. We were hoping you could arrange a meeting with him. We will need you to come up with a good reason…try to play on the relationship the two of you had before. He was an old family friend correct?" He asked. I nodded in reply. "Well then rely on that if possible."

"The sooner we do this the better." Emmett boomed from his place in the room as his arms flexed involuntarily.

"We're not going to kill them are we?" I whispered. I was not close to Jacob or his father but I just couldn't imagine harming them.

"We will try our best to simply scare them into agreeing to another treaty, but I can promise nothing." Carlisle stated trying to sooth me.

I shook my head in reply leaning my head back into Edward's chest.

"That's it for now. The sooner we strike the safer we will all be." Carlisle's voice was grave and I could tell he was not fond of fighting anymore than I was.

Edward picked me up and carried me back to my room and set me on the floor. For the first time since Carmen mentioned Victoria I looked up into his face. His eyes were tense with worry and his jaw was clenched. He was looking down at me disapprovingly and I suddenly felt very small.


	15. Chapter 15

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

"Now about Victoria and this plan." He said critically.

"What about it?" I asked naively trying to ease the rising tension in the room.

It didn't work. He frowned at me and groaned, "Bella what am I going to do with you." He threw his hands in the air exasperated and walked over to the window in my room. He stared out the window for a long time unmoving.

I slowly made my way over to him and wrapped my arms tentatively around his waist from behind. He was stiff under my touch even after I laid my head to his back. I knew he wasn't really mad at me, he was just worried, but it still hurt.

"Edward." I whispered pleadingly.

He shook his head and ran one of his hands through his hair as his body relaxed slightly at my words. "Bella I could have lost you for good. Do you understand that? Do you know what that would have done to me? Do you have any idea what you mean to me?" He asked his voice pained and tortured.

"Yes." I replied weakly.

He turned quickly and faced me with annoyance in his eyes, his face a mixture of pain and fury. "And still you go along with this plan." He boomed shaking his head in disgust.

I winced slightly at his tone stepping back. "I have to. Please understand."

"No you don't. We can find another way." He insisted placing his hands on my shoulders staring into my eyes trying to convince me to see things his way. There was no other way and he knew it as well as I did. I was their only connection to the werewolves, weak as it may be; it was still better than nothing. I had to do this. I had to help in anyway I could.

"Edward." I breathed desperately. "What would you do if you were me? Would you refuse to help? Would you tell Carlisle no?"

He looked at me with narrowed eyes. He pursed his lips clenching his jaw as he turned his head away from me in anger.

"I didn't think so."

He breathed out sharply displeased with how things were going. The last thing I wanted to do was fight, but I needed him to understand. I needed him; I didn't want to do this alone.

"Please Edward don't be upset. I have to help. You know that. I am the only connection we have to them. It's the only plan that makes sense." I explained trying to appeal to him to make him understand, and not hate me for what I had to do. He remained as if a stone sculpture in front of me unmoving in everyway. He was so stubborn!

"Look at me." I pleaded placing my hands on either side of his face. Slowly he turned his head and I saw how anxious and sad his eyes were. I wanted to comfort him and take his worry away but there was no way. I knew what I was about to do was dangerous but it had to be done.

"I love you Edward."

His face soften at my words and he moved his hands to rest them against either side of my neck as he stared deep into my eyes. We were silent for a while and them he sighed in defeat.

"Promise me you will be safe." He demanded in a stern voice his eyes tight and serious.

"I promise. You'll be there to protect me anyway right?" I added lightly trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled, "Yes I will be there to protect you." He shook his head at me and sighed again.

"Then there is nothing to worry about." I stated happily smiling at him.

He took one hand from my neck and ran it through his hair, "With you there seems to always be something to worry about." He said dryly.

I frowned slightly pouting at his comment and he chuckled pulling me close to him. "Don't you get into enough trouble on your own? Why do you insist on looking for it?" He voice sounded frustrated but light. At least he wasn't mad anymore.

"I don't go looking for trouble." I retorted a little offended.

He leaned back to look at my face with his eyebrows raised, "Oh and what to you call almost getting killed by Victoria then?" He challenged.

"I wasn't looking for Victoria. She found me."

"That's not what I saw in Carmen's mind. From what I saw you are the one who pounced on her." He accused.

"She deserved it. She was threatening the people I loved." I said defiantly crossing my arms across my chest.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Didn't you even consider running?"

I pursed my lips. Of course I didn't consider running. I would never let him know that, but I had to fight her to keep everyone safe. Unfortunately I had not won, but she would not get away next time. I shook my head quickly back and forth to dispel those thoughts from my mind. There is no way I could let Edward know I planned to fight her again. He might just lock me in a room and never let me out. I had to distract him. "If I hadn't fought her I never would have met Carmen, and then I wouldn't be here now. You should be glad that we fought. You should be thanking me." I said smugly.

"Is that so." He said with an evil glimmer in his eye.

"Yes." I said timidly not sure of what he was planning.

"Well then." He said walking towards me forcing me to walk backwards until I hit the wall. He leaned down and kissed the hollow at the base of my neck trailing his nose up my neck to the base of my ear. "Thank you." He whispered seductively.

He began to lightly kiss my jaw inching his way slowly to my mouth. I closed my eyes breathing shallowly as he wrapped his strong hands around my waist squeezing gently as he massaged my mid section. I felt paralyzed under his touch and stood motionless as his lips eventually connected with mine. He freed one hand from my waist and slid it up my shirt caressing my naked back. I gasped arching my back at his touch and instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me.

He picked me up effortlessly and walked us to my bed laying us down with him on top never breaking the kiss. I allowed one hand to wander down his neck and enter his shirt where I explored his back. He moaned into my mouth and I smiled at his reaction. He was kissing my neck again teasing me as he ran his tongue along my jaw. His hand moved from my back and slide to my abdomen inching it's way upwards, as his other hand slide south towards my inner thigh.

We had never gone this far before, and I became scared. "Edward." I barely whispered as he kissed the hollow behind my ear.

"Yes." He breathed against my skin.

"I…" I began just as I felt his hand start to unbutton my pants. I instantly pulled away; embarrassed I had let things go so far.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward said contritely moving from on top of me to sit next to me. "I didn't mean to…"

"No Edward it's ok. I just…" I trailed off. How to explain? I did love him, and my body ached for him. But I had always promised myself that I would save myself for my husband. It was the one gift I could give him. It sounded so corny and I didn't think he would ever understand, but it was important to me just the same.

"You just what?" He asked gently prodding me to continue.

I decided to avert my eyes to make it easier. "I…well…I just always thought that my first time would be with my husband on our wedding night. I was saving myself for him." I finished in a whisper never once chancing a look at Edward.

I felt his hands pull me to him and set me on his lap. He gently pulled my face to his and his eyes were full of nothing but love and respect to my relief.

"I'm sorry. I know it's dumb."

"Don't be sorry." He said his voice edged towards anger. "There's nothing wrong with that. I never meant to pressure you." He added apologetically.

"You didn't. I wanted it as much as you did." I assured him giving him a pointed look. "I just…it's important to me. It's the one gift I can give him and only him." I tried to explain shrugging slightly.

"I understand." He stated giving me a serious look. "So who is this guy anyway?" He asked in a light tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked taken aback.

"You said you were saving yourself for 'him' who is it?" He questioned seriously though I could see hits of humor in his eyes.

"I-I don't know." I stammered shocked by the way the conversation had turned.

He looked deep into my eyes all traces of humor gone, and gently raised one hand to caress my cheek. "Bella." He breathed passionately leaning his forehead to rest against mine. "I love you more than anything you know that right?"

"Yes." I answered surprised by the urgency in his voice.

"Will you do something for me then?" His eyes were cautious and his voice was but a whisper.

"Anything." I stated firmly.

He hesitated and his eyes were cautious as he slowly asked, "Marry me?"

I was too shocked to respond properly. I couldn't believe what I had just heard and said the first thing that came to mind, "Is this just so that you can get me into bed?"

"Bella." Edward replied disheartened as his hand fell from my face. "That's not what I meant." He said defensively.

"I know. I'm sorry. You just took me by surprise that's all." I said quickly trying to reassure him as I placed my hand to his chest. I leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips smiling at him.

It was quiet for a few moments, and I knew Edward was waiting for my answer. I loved him more than anything, but was I ready for this? Truth be told he was the 'him' I was imagining being with for the first time.

I felt his body tense under me as the silence grew. I knew he was preparing himself for the worst. I smiled at him trying to comfort him as best I could.

"Can I think about it?" I asked timidly not wanting to hurt him or make him think I didn't love him. I just wasn't ready.

"Of course." He answered. I could see the disappointment on his face and the hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I love you Edward Cullen so much." I said sincerely hoping he would understand my reluctance.

He smiled my favorite smile and winked at me. "I know." He said as said as he leaned down and kissed me full on the lips.


	16. Chapter 16

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer 

The hot water on my skin felt good. My wounds were completely healed at this point, but the heat from the water was relaxing allowing me to think clearer. How my life had changed in less than a week! I went from being totally alone to almost getting killed then back in my love's arms being asked to marry him. Marry him… Why hadn't I just said yes? I loved him. I wanted to be with him forever. What was my problem? I groaned quietly frustrated with myself as I finished washing the shampoo from my hair.

What was I going to do about Jacob? I had to meet with him somewhere, but I didn't want him to get hurt. For some strange reason I wanted him to be safe. Maybe when I was human we were friends and I just didn't remember. I would have to meet with him alone to ensure there would be no fighting. Something inside of me told me I could trust him. I snorted to myself, that's smart trust a werewolf!

As I turned off the water and got out to dry off I had made my decision. I would not tell anyone for fear that they would follow me, or try to stop me. I would call Jacob and ask him to meet me alone to discuss the impending situation. Maybe together we could find some way out of this war.

I absentmindedly got dressed and opened the door to enter my room.

"Have you decided what you are going to do about Jacob?" I jumped slightly hearing his voice. I was so lost in thought and distracted I failed to notice Edward sitting on my bed.

He chuckled, "Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

I smiled weakly at him, "No it's ok. I was just lost in thought."

He reached for me and pulled me to him so that I was standing in between his legs in front of him. When we stood like this we were almost eye-to-eye. He gently reached up and stroked my cheek. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing terribly important." I tried to assure him.

He frowned at me and sighed, "That is so frustrating."

I laughed lightly, "Now you know how the rest of us feel." I teased.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Please."

I sighed. I couldn't tell him everything, but there was no harm in sharing some of my thoughts. "I was just thinking about yesterday that's all."

"What about yesterday?' He asked intrigued.

I looked away from him feeling self-conscious as I continued, "I was thinking about…what you asked me." I said hurriedly.

"Oh." He muttered. I could hear the smile in his voice and exhaled sharply dropping my shoulders.

"So now you know." I said grumpily turning my head to look him in the eyes. His eyes were bright with humor. He had a goofy grin plastered on his face, and all I wanted to do was wipe it off. He was enjoying my discomfort too much.

He leaned his head closer to me his lips at my ear, "Bella." He whispered. "Don't be upset. I'm glad you're thinking about yesterday." He began to kiss the hollow behind my ear and slowly kiss his way down my neck. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer still. I closed my eyes relaxing into his touch.

"You never did answer my question." He breathed against my skin.

I stiffened in his arms. Was he really asking me to make my decision right now?

He chuckled and I could feel him smile against my neck. "Not that one. What have you decided to do about Jacob?" He echoed pulling away to look at me.

"Oh." I was relieved, but nervous. I didn't know what to tell him. I didn't want to lie, but there was no way I could tell him the truth. "What do you suggest?" I hedged avoiding telling him any of my plans.

He gave me a pointed look and arched one of his eyebrows, "That you do nothing, stay safe, and out of this whole situation."

"Well we know that's not going to happen." I replied dryly grabbing his hand. "Come on let's go downstairs." Somehow I had successfully avoided his questions, but I knew that would not last long.

Downstairs Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game together and Edward and I sat down to watch. Somehow Edward got roped into playing. They were all very distracted and I took the opportunity to make my phone call. I ran upstairs and grabbed Edward's phone and quietly departed the house. I walked into the woods a little ways to avoid the possibility of anyone over hearing my conversation. I had looked his number up earlier and deftly dialed the digits.

"Hello?" A low gruff voice answered.

"Is Jacob Black there?"

"Speaking." He replied. His voice had changed there was an edge to it.

"I don't know if you remember me, but this is Bella Swan. I need to meet with you alone if that's alright?"

"About what?" He asked coldly.

"Can you meet alone or not?" I was growing impatient. I did not have much time before someone noticed I was missing.

There was a long pause then I heard his sigh. "Alright. When and where?"

"Today at noon. We can meet in the clearing about five miles outside of the high school in Forks. Do you know it?" I asked hurriedly.

"I can find it."

"See you then." I replied shutting the phone and racing back to the house. I snuck in through the back door and slowly made my way back to the living room. Thankfully the boys were still engrossed in their game to notice I was missing.

I sat down next to Edward growing more and more anxious as each minute passed. I stared at the TV trying to look like I was paying attention to their game so they wouldn't question me. I had three hours before I had to leave. I was like a statue, lost in my thoughts. I didn't even notice when someone called to me until I saw a hand waved in front of my face.

"Huh what?" I asked turning my head to look at the three of them.

"Bella, I said what do you think of the game?" Emmett asked annoyed that I wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry. It looks cool." I tired to sound interested and excited but failed.

Emmett scoffed and turned his attention back to what he was doing. I glanced nervously at Edward and he was looking at me curiously.

I got up from the couch and walked to the stairs. "I think I am going to leave you boys to play." I smiled hoping not to arouse any more suspicion. Edward smiled in return and turning to look at Jasper. They shared a quick look and I swiftly walked to my room before Edward could question me in regards to what he heard Jasper think about how I was feeling so nervous.

I spent the next few hours locked away in my room listening to music. Thankfully Edward was leaving me alone. Ten minutes before noon I left my room and walked downstairs hoping to avoid as many people as possible. To my delight only Emmett was in the living room watching some sports program on TV.

"I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll be back in a few minutes." I called quietly to Emmett who waved a hand at me acknowledging that he heard me while never taking his eyes from the game.

Once I was sure no one was watching I took off running full speed to the clearing. As it came into view I saw Jacob standing in the middle waiting with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you alone?" I asked as I entered the clearing.

"Yes. You?" He asked coldly taking his hands from his pockets. I knew he was telling the truth and relaxed slightly. His hands were clenched into fists and as I got closer his nose crinkled in disgust.

I nodded in reply as I stopped in front of him.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

"You know what I am." I stated more than asked.

He shook his head slowly in reply never taking his eyes off of me.

"And you me?" He asked tensely.

"Yes. I didn't when we first met. I had no idea." I answered honestly.

He scoffed. "So why am I here?"

"I want to avoid war if at all possible."

"It's too late. The treaty has been broken." He replied firmly.

"A lot of people are going to get hurt-innocent people if we don't stop this." I tried to reason.

"What about you Bella?" He asked reaching out and touching my hair. I flinched away slightly as he continued, "Were you not innocent? Look at you! They destroyed you! You're nothing but a shell of your former self." He spat out angrily.

His eyes searched mine as his hands shook. "You used to be so full of life. I remember when you used to visit your father and we would all go fishing together. You were so innocent, kind and gentle now you're nothing but a monster." He explained in a low voice.

I winced slightly at his words. I would be lying if I said they didn't hurt. "That's what you really want then, a fight?"

He said nothing as he stared at me with cold eyes void of all emotion.

"You'll lose." I stated sternly as his eyes narrowed and his body began to shake more rapidly. "I don't want to see you get hurt. Isn't there anything that can be done?" I asked hopefully.

I watched as he closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths. His shaking had all but subsided as he answered me. "I'll see what I can do. It's out of my hands, but I'll try."

"Thanks. Will you do something for me?"

He raised his eyebrows at me incredulously waiting for me to ask my question. "Just watch out for Charlie for me. Keep him safe ok?"

He nodded his head in reply and I breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"I will call again soon to see what progress you have made." I told him taking a few steps back preparing to leave.

He nodded again as he took off running in the opposite direction.

I was pleased with how things went and happily bound up the front steps to the house. As I walked in I noticed that Jasper had joined Emmett on the couch and they both turned to look at me with weird expressions on their faces. I smiled at them wondering what was wrong.

"Um Bella?" Jasper asked crinkling his nose at me, "Why do you reek of werewolf?"


	17. Chapter 17

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

I froze. How could they smell Jacob on me? We hadn't done anything but talk. Suddenly it hit me, he did touch me even if for a brief moment. He had touched my hair. I silently cursed myself for being so careless.

"Bella what's going on?" Emmett asked as he approached me with a concerned look.

"I um…well…I went to go meet Jacob Black." I whispered dropping my head.

"You what?" He boomed shocked by my confession.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" He said in a low voice.

I looked up at him to answer and saw that we were no longer the only ones in the room. Everyone else must have heard Emmett and they were staring at me in disbelief. As my eyes met Edward's I cringed. He looked livid.

"I'm fine." I said sheepishly never taking my eyes from Edward.

The room grew tense as the silence stretched on. I was completely captured by Edward's gaze. His eyes were black with fury and his face was hard and cold.

"You went alone?" Edward asked his voice cool and even lacking all emotion.

"Yes." I chocked out.

"You mean to tell me that you went to meet a werewolf by yourself without telling anyone?" He cool demeanor had melted away. His voice had a sharp edge to it and I swallowed hard.

"I had to meet with him." I explained.

"How could you be so irresponsible?" He demanded in an earsplitting voice.

"Bella what happened? What did you two discuss?" Carlisle asked as a wave of calm filled the room. I slowly turned my eyes from Edward to look at Carlisle. He looked concerned but not upset.

"I asked to meet with him alone to discuss a way to avoid a fight. He said he would do what he could. I am supposed to call him and meet with him soon to see what he was able to do."

"You're not meeting with him again." Edward said low and harsh.

"I have to. It could prevent war." I explained pleadingly.

"No. Not alone. This is not up for discussion." He added angrily.

"I agree." I said narrowing my eyes at him. It was not up for discussion. I would do whatever it took to keep everyone safe.

"Edward I don't see anything happening to her in the near future." Alice said trying to calm him down.

"No." He said gruffly.

"Let's just wait and see what happens when she calls Jacob back." Carlisle concluded his voice ringing of authority ending all discussion on the subject.

I watched as Edward angrily stormed out of the room never taking my eyes from his back. I had hurt him again. Why did I always seem to cause him pain lately? It was as if I couldn't do anything right.

Tanya who was sitting on the piano bench shaking her head at me pulled me from my thoughts. "You really have no sense of self preservation do you?"

I was a little offended by her comment and raised my chin slightly, "I knew he was coming alone. There was no danger."

"No danger huh? You really are naive. It only takes one to kill you." She reminded me raising her eyebrows at me.

"He wouldn't have." I said quietly knowing how stupid I sounded.

Tanya scoffed at me rolling her eyes, "We'll see about that."

I left the room slowly feeling all eyes on me. Most looked shocked by my behavior. Edward seemed to be the only one upset.

Once I reached his room I paused hearing his music blaring. He obviously still needed time to cool off. I decided to go see Alice instead and turned to find her. As I passed her room in the hall I saw her sitting on her bed in deep concentration.

I knocked softly on the door casing hoping I wasn't disturbing her. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled as she looked at me. "Come in Bella."

"Hey Alice. I was wondering if we could talk." I really needed someone to talk to right now and Alice always made me feel so good and _normal_.

"Of course." She said as she patted the sheets next to her for me to sit down.

"He's really mad." I said glumly.

"Yes he is." Alice agreed solemnly.

"Why can't I seen to do anything right? All I seem to be able to do is hurt him." I concluded frustrated with my self.

"It'll be ok Bella. He'll forgive you. He's just really protective of you." She soothed patting my back affectionately.

"But why? Is Jasper this way with you?" I asked dolefully.

"Sometimes, yes. It's just because they love us and want to keep us safe." She explained.

"I should have told him." I mumbled as I dropped my head into my hands.

"Probably."

It was quiet for a few moments then I heard Edward's music stop. I sighed taking that as my cue to go talk to him. I lifted my head from my hands and smiled weakly at Alice.

"It'll be ok Bella. Trust me." She stated smiling at me warmly.

I looked back at her with sad eyes as I got up from her bed and opened the door, "Thanks Alice."

I walked slowly from her room and made my way to Edward's. As I reached his door I took a deep breath and knocked. I waited for a moment with no answer. I knocked again saying his name and still he did not respond.

I sighed deeply opening the door. I found Edward sitting on his couch motionlessly staring at his ceiling. He made no move to approach me or even acknowledge my presence. I walked over to the couch and sat down beside him. Still he did not move.

The silence stretched on for what seemed like forever. He obviously was not ready to talk. I slowly raised myself from the couch and just as I reached the door I looked back at him longingly. "I'm sorry Edward." I whispered as I placed my hand on the doorknob.

"For what?" He asked his voice barley above a whisper.

"I should have told you what I was planning." I explained urgently taking a few steps towards him.

"Why didn't you?" His voice almost sounded bored. His eyes never left the ceiling.

"I knew you wouldn't let me go." I muttered as I closed the space between us. I dropped to my knees in front of him resting my hands on his thighs. "Please don't be angry with me."

He sighed and lowered his head to look at me. His face was hard but his eyes were filled with grief and anxiety. I flinched as I looked at him knowing I had caused this new pain.

"How am I supposed to protect you and keep you safe when you pull stunts like this?" He demanded angrily.

"He wouldn't have hurt me." I reasoned.

He reached out with his hands and placed them on either side of my face roughly as he continued, "What if it had been a trap? What if he had brought the others?"

"He didn't. He won't hurt me." I murmured trying to sooth him.

He dropped his hands and sighed in frustration. "Bella he's a werewolf. He's made to hurt you." He spat angrily.

I shook my head slowly, "I trust him."

He grunted in disgust. "You trust him. Bella you don't even know him."

I closed my eyes shaking my head from side to side. "I don't want to fight." I whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry I hurt you, but I'm not sorry I went." I added sternly.

He leaned forward pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers closing his eyes tightly. "Will you be going again?" He demanded in a severe tone.

"If I have to yes." I muttered honestly.

He nodded his head in reply keeping his eyes firmly closed.

"Please Edward try to understand. I know you would do the same. Please just trust me." I begged in a sad voice. It was tearing me up inside knowing I had hurt him and that he was so angry with me.

He did not respond and I could feel my chest ripping open. I hesitantly raised my hand resting it on his face. I was pleasantly surprised when he placed one of his hands on top of mine holding my hand in place.

"Bella." He whispered his voice think with anguish. "What am I going to do with you?" He sighed as he shook his head.

"I really am sorry Edward. I never meant to hurt you."

He slowly ran his free hand through his hair and opened his eyes to look at me. His face had contorted into one full of torture and worry. "You're so stubborn. You have to do everything your way. Promise me you will never pull anything like this again." He commanded in a firm voice.

"I promise." I whispered. "I love you."

He shook his head and laughed darkly, "Heaven help me I love you too."

I released my hand from his face getting up from the floor to rejoin him on the couch. He pulled me to him and we laid down together in silence. I knew I was not totally forgiven, but at least he wasn't furious with me anymore. He would be watching me very closely from here on out, and I would somehow have to earn his trust back.

We sat together for a few hours before I heard the phone ring. I felt Edward stiffen around me and looked at him curiously. His eyes narrowed and I felt a low growl building in his chest.

"You're _friend_ wants to talk to you." He spat bitterly.

I sat up in alarm. Jacob was not supposed to be calling me, and not this soon.


	18. Chapter 18

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

I turned to look at Edward with fear in my eyes. He gently put his hand to my face, his previous irritation melting away, and kissed my forehead comforting me.

He sighed deeply, "Come on let's go see what he wants."

I let him pull me from the couch and lead me to the kitchen where Carlisle was waiting holding the phone for me. I took it from him gingerly as I met his stare. He looked at me with soft eyes that gave nothing away. As I raised the phone to my ear I felt Edward grab my free hand and give it an encouraging squeeze.

"Hello?"

"Bella." He stated more than asked.

"Yes. Jacob what's wrong? I just left you a few hours ago." My mind was racing wild with possibilities none of which were good.

"They want to meet." He said in a cold voice.

"What do you mean? Who wants to meet?" I was confused. That's what our whole meeting earlier had been about, to avoid meeting and fighting.

"Sam and the others. They want to meet same place, tonight at seven." He explained in a frustrated tone. It was clear he was as excited about the meeting as I was.

"What do they want? How bad is it?" I asked trying to mask the fear I was feeling.

I heard him sigh, "I don't know. They just want to talk for now. Will you be there?" He asked his voice back to business.

I looked up at Carlisle questioningly and he nodded in reply. "We'll be there." And with that the phone went dead.

I turned to Edward and buried my head in his chest. I couldn't believe this was happening. This wasn't supposed to occur. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me protectively as he rubbed soothing circles into my back.

"We have much to discuss before tonight." Edward said as he leaned down to kiss my forehead. We walked into the living room where Carlisle had already gathered the others. Edward and I stood against a wall as Carlisle explained the conversation I had with Jacob to the others.

I watched the faces of the others carefully. Most looked determined, ready to fight. Rosalie was the only one who looked furious, and her deadly glare never seemed to leave my face.

"She's a plague!" She burst out in a high voice. "We have had nothing but trouble since she entered this home. She's an idiot! If she had never gone to meet with that _dog_ we wouldn't have to go meet them tonight!" She screeched taking a few angry steps towards me.

I sank back into Edward unable to say anything. I felt Edward's chest rumble as he barred his teeth at the breathtakingly beautiful vampire approaching me.

"That's enough Rosalie! I have put up with your thoughts and spiteful words about Bella long enough."

"What? Does the truth hurt Edward? You know as well as I do that she screwed up. We don't even have the proper time to prepare anymore!" She yelled scornfully never taking her eyes from me.

"Back. Off. Rosalie." Edward said in a low deadly tone each word slowly and distinctively. He was glaring at her menacingly daring her to press him.

She was now standing dangerously close with her hands balled into fists. I was frozen as if a deer caught in headlights unable to move or speak. I felt Edward pry me from him and position himself in front of me as he continued to stare her down.

"I know what this is really about. Would you like to me tell the others?" Edward said warningly.

"You think you know everything don't you." She said icily.

I peered out from under his arm to gage his reaction. I was surprised to see that his face had grown smug. He relaxed slightly crossing his arms across his chest raising an eyebrow at her.

I watched as Emmett went to her side placing his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. "Rose. Come on." I heard him whisper in her ear from behind. She didn't move. She stood her ground glaring at Edward and me the entire time. Everyone else in the room was dead silent carefully watching as the events unfolded. I felt a calm fill the room, but it didn't seem to have much affect on either one of them. I gently placed my hand on Edward's back stroking up and down calmly. I didn't want to see them fight, especially not over me. I could feel the muscles in Edward's back relax little by little under my touch as the silence stretched on.

Just as Rosalie turned on her heels to head back to her seat on the couch she gave Edward a meaningful look. I felt Edward instantly tense and growl deafeningly. "That's it! I've had enough. You are so self centered and selfish! Only you could be jealous of Bella because she was getting more attention than you in the time that's she's been here. You are the most insecure childish person I have ever met!" He growled at her not caring about the others around us.

I stepped out from behind Edward and placed my hands on his chest. I didn't want him to fight with his sister over me. It wasn't right. He didn't look at me so I reached up and placed a hand to his neck, "Edward." I whispered pleadingly. "It's ok just stop. I don't care."

He looked down at me with pursed lips. His face was hard his eyes black with rage. "Please." I asked persuading him with my eyes. He closed his eyes taking my hand from his neck and kissed it softly. When he opened his eyes again I could see he had calmed himself and I smiled at him thanking him. He wrapped his arms around me nodding in agreement as he pulled me to his chest. I looked up at him and noticed he was still glaring at Rosalie, but at least he wasn't growling.

"I think we should be ready in case it is a trap." Carlisle suggested breaking the silence, ignoring the events that just took place.

"We will have Tanya and her family wait in the forest ready to help if needed. The boy said they only wanted to talk. Maybe this can end peacefully after all."

"Why can't they join us? The more the better right?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle shook his head, "I don't want them to think we are ambushing them. This way we will have backup but only if we need it."

"It's as good a plan as any." Jasper concluded agreeing with Carlisle. Everyone else in the room silently nodded their heads in agreement.

We had only a few hours left before we had to go and everyone was on edge preparing for the worse. We all stayed together in the living room unmoving and not talking. You would have thought we were all statues the way we sat unblinkingly staring off into the distance. The air was tense and every now and again a wave of calm would fill the room bringing temporary relief.

As the time approached for us to leave Edward turned me in his arms to look at me. His eyes were stern and filled with anxiety. "Promise me you won't do anything reckless when we are out there?" He demanded.

"Define reckless." I said teasingly trying desperately to lighten the mood.

He frowned and tightened his jaw, "Promise Bella." His voice was low and foreboding.

"I promise." I said sincerely staring into his eyes.

"It's time to go." Carlisle called from behind us.

I clung tightly to Edward's side as we left the house and entered the tree line. This was it. This could be the start of war. I could lose everything tonight. I tried desperately to keep my thoughts focused on the positive, but the looming danger made it almost impossible. I couldn't lose him now. If we survived this, if we made it out of this I knew what I was going to do. I would say yes, I would say yes to the only one I would ever love.


	19. Chapter 19

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

As we approached the clearing I looked around finally taking in my surroundings. The ground was gravely somehow. There were sparse groupings of tall greenish yellowish weeds. The clearing was quite large and out of place. It looked desolate and dead somehow in comparison with it's very lush green surroundings.

We waited on the edge of the tree line for the werewolves to appear. Everyone was tense with anticipation. As soon as the pungent odor hit my nose I saw five very tall ominous figures break through the trees opposite us. They all took measured steps careful not to step too far into the barren clearing.

I felt Edward squeeze my hand as he looked down at me. His eyes were hard and serious, "Stay behind me." He warned as we stepped forward into the clearing together. I did as I was instructed and clung to his hand tightly as I took in the expressions of the others across the way. Their faces were cold their eyes piercing as they watched us come to a stop a few feet into the clearing.

My eyes landed on Jacob's and noticed he was staring at me with a guarded expression. I hoped more than anything that this would end well for his sake as well as mine.

I turned my gaze to the leader as he began to talk. "It's nice to finally meet you Bella." I watched as he shot a quick glance towards Jacob who dropped his head slightly before staring back at me.

"Don't worry Charlie will be safe." Sam continued with a sneer as he stared coldly at me. There was something about Sam I didn't like beside the fact that we were mortal enemies. He seemed so cold and callous, and I didn't like the way he treated Jacob.

"You called this meeting." Edward called in a calm voice narrowing his eyes at Sam.

"I was hoping to meet under better circumstances." He replied still focusing on me. "You broke the treaty."

"You have no proof." Carlisle stated plainly.

Sam scoffed and gestured towards me with one of his huge hands, "Our proof is standing right there!" He yelled angrily.

"Again, you have no proof." Carlisle muttered never losing his cool. It was amazing how calm my family seemed to be compared to the werewolves. They were all shaking and noticeably struggling to stay still.

One of the younger boys in the back took a step forward glaring at Carlisle "Are you calling us liars!" He demanded.

Sam the leader looked quickly at him giving him a pointed look and it seemed to help calm the boy down, but only slightly.

"No." Carlisle answered oblivious to the actions of the young boy. "You have no proof who bit Bella. As you know we are not the only ones of our kind." He said suggestively.

"What are you suggesting?" Sam asked doubtfully. His tone was cold as ice.

Just then the young boy from before began to shake even harder. "What do you think we are idiots!" He demanded as he vibrated violently. I clung to Edward's arm tightly as I watched him try to calm himself with no success. In a blink of an eye he came running towards us bursting into a silver colored wolf.

I heard yells from Sam telling him to stop but he was too late. Before he could get half way through the clearing Emmett had raced to meet him. They collided together with great force causing the earth to shake. I stared in horror as the silver wolf lashed out violently towards Emmett's chest narrowing missing.

I stepped forward to help but felt myself being restrained. I looked up and saw Edward's hard eyes looking down at me as he shook his head for me to stop. I pleaded with frantic eyes for him to help, to let me help, but he simply shook his head again. I didn't understand why no one was helping. Even the other werewolves stood and just watched.

I glanced over to Jacob who was looking at me strangely, confusion in his eyes. Why wasn't he helping? What was going on?

I turned back to the fight to see them both crouching down readying themselves to pounce as they growled viciously at one another. I couldn't take it anymore.

"No!" I yelled as they both leaped in the air towards one another. "Stop them before someone gets hurt." I begged looking around at my family. No one moved. I glanced again towards Jacob and he was frowning at me with a confused look on his face. What was going on with him?

The growls coming from the two fighting were deafening and I closed my eyes afraid to see what was happening. Slowly the growls quieted and I opened my eyes to find Emmett pinning the silver wolf to the ground. Neither one looked hurt. I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that they were both all right.

"Seems as though your boy here infringed on the treaty just now, and we unlike you have proof." Edward claimed staring darkly at Sam as a low growl escaped his chest.

Sam growled menacingly in return shooting daggers at Edward.

"We want peace. We don't want to fight you, but we will if we must." Carlisle instructed in a firm controlled voice.

Sam looked towards him then at Emmett who was still pinning the silver wolf, and scowled.

"Let us both go in peace. No one has been harmed." Carlisle turned then and looked at Emmett and nodded. Emmett very slowly released the silver wolf from his grasp. The wolf immediately got up and ran back to his pack growling softly the entire time. Emmett never once turned his back as he rejoined his family tense and on edge ready for another attack.

After a brief silence Sam looked quickly at me then back to Carlisle, "This is not over." He stated in a low deadly tone. All five of them slowly backed their way into the forests where they had come from. Just before they left Jacob looked once more at me inquisitively then disappeared with the others.

I was so relieved the tension was finally over. Somehow we had managed to trick them after all. We were safe for the time being. We meet up with Tanya and her family as we ran back to our house. Once we got to the house we said quick goodbyes and Tanya and her family left for their home.

As soon as we got inside Edward swept me off my feet and carried me bridal style to his room. He set me down on his couch as he stared down at me.

I was the first to break the silence, "Why didn't we help Emmett?" I didn't understand why we had abandoned him when he was in danger.

"He was fine. He didn't need our help. The last thing we wanted was an out right battle with all of them."

"I'm glad we didn't have to." I said quietly.

He turned and sat down next to me pulling me to him, "Me too." He chuckled darkly with a smile.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked sounding nervous.

"Of course."

"What was going on between you and Jacob out there?"

"I-I don't know. I mean he kept looking at me funny, but I don't know why." I too was confused by how Jacob had regarded me.

"What was he thinking?" I asked curiously, hoping his thoughts might shed some light on the subject.

"He was surprised by how much you cared."

"Oh." I said simply. He really thought I was a monster in capable of emotions. That stung a little to think he really thought I was empty and evil inside.

Edward turned me in his arms to look at me with eyebrows raised, "Oh?" He asked.

"Well I think he is starting to realize I'm still the same person I was while human in a lot of ways." I explained not knowing if I was making sense to him or not. I was glad that Jacob was starting to realize that I wasn't all bad like he thought. I don't know why but it made me feel better about myself.

He nodded his head at me and smiled.

"So what now?" I mused.

"As long as I'm with you I don't care." He whispered as he bent his head down to my neck kissing me softly.

"Forever." I breathed as he lifted his head to look deep in my eyes. I tilted my chin up ever so slightly and pressed my lips sweetly to his. He instantly responded and deepened the kiss as his lips moved urgently against mine.

"Edward?" I whispered as he pulled away slightly.

"Hmm?" He answered kissing me ever so gently along my jaw.

"Do you remember what you asked me the other night?"

He pulled away and looked at me with a confused look on his face. "When exactly?" He questioned furrowing his eyebrows.

"You know before I went to go talk with Jacob." I prodded feeling nervous. I had a promise to myself to uphold. I just hoped he still wanted me and I wasn't too late.

Realization of what I meant crossed his face and he grew tense around me. "Yes." He said seriously with a hint of hope in his tone.

"I was just wondering if you could ask me again." I explained shyly.

I stared longingly into his eyes as I he swallowed hard taking a deep breathe. He released me from his hold and took my hands in his as he slid deftly from the couch. He knelt down next to me on one knee. Oh how I loved this man before me! He was so vulnerable right now. I stifled a giggle as I watched him search for words. He had never seemed so human to me than right now. He stared at me with nervous eyes full of love and devotion.

He took a deep breath, "Isabella Swan I love you more than life itself. You make me happier than I have ever been. You complete me in every way. You are my life, my whole world. I cannot exist without you." He said before he closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again they were filled with so much passion and love that it took my breath away. "Bella." He whispered, "Will you marry me?" His tone was hopeful and I felt his hands tighten nervously around mine. He was still unsure of what my answer would me.

I smiled warmly at him sliding from the couch to kneel in front of him. I gently freed one of my hands and placed it to his face. He leaned into my touch never breaking eye contact with me. "Yes Edward. I will marry yo…" Before I finished my sentence Edward's lips were on mine kissing me with more passion than I had ever known. He pulled me close and ran his hands through my hair as he parted his lips slightly taking in my scent. I eagerly wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer craving the feel of his body against mine.

He was my forever. Nothing would ever part us again. I was not a fool. I knew that things were not settled with the werewolves, and Victoria was still out there. But in that moment nothing else mattered. I was going to be with the love of my life forever. Life was perfect.

THE END!!!! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!


	20. Chapter 20

Ok so……There will be a sequel. I have been patterning my stories after Stephenie's so I am waiting for Eclipse to do the third story. That is why I left the situation with the werewolves and Victoria open.

I'm glad you all enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

SEQUEL ALERT.

I just started the sequel to Old Friends, New Enemies (Sequel to The Monster Within). It's called Changes. I hope you all enjoy it!

Summary- The Cullen's move to Denali to escape the threat of the werewolves once and for all. With the wedding on the horizon, old friends, and Victoria still on the loose life is anything but perfect for Edward and Bella.


End file.
